The bridge of love
by Kaiint
Summary: Isabella la chica rellenita del instituto y para nada agraciada. Edward el chico guapo y popular. Una amistad que se verá afectada por una apuesta. Un amor no correspondido, o si…nunca se sabe. Ella marcha para cambiar y unos años después vuelve dejando de ser la chica ingenua que era. Nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder, pero siempre tendrán ese sitio, ese puente...
1. Puente de los recuerdos

_*¿__Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta llegar a sentir que ya no existes__? ¿Hasta el punto en el que ya no te importa lo que pase? ¿Hasta el punto en el que estar con él ya es suficiente, cuando te mira y tu corazón se detiene por un instante?-El diario de Noah-_

* * *

_**Puente de los recuerdos**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

En este puente, fue aquí donde todo tuvo un final, el puente que estos 3 años he tenido en mis recuerdos, el sitio que he querido olvidar, borrar de mi mente, pero que no he podido y aunque no haya tenido un final feliz, este seguirá siendo mi sitio preferido, porque este puente me enseño a ver el mundo de otro modo, en este puente fue donde lo vi por primera vez.

_**[Flash back]**_

Después de haber estado dando vueltas durante horas pude afirmar que me había perdido, es que esto de andar sin gafas para una miope no es bueno, no veía a ni un palmo delante de mí, si esas chicas no me hubieran roto las gafas nada de esto habría pasado, pero claro, se tenían que meter con la fea y gorda de Isabella Swan, odiaba mi vida, odiaba ser así, que todos se metieran conmigo por mi físico, seguro que si fuera un barbie como esas chicas tendría a todos los chicos detrás de mí y las chicas no se meterían conmigo, pero la vida no es perfecta y la mía aun menos.

Cansada de andar me senté en el primero banco que vi, bueno, quedaría más bien decir el primer banco que divise porque no veía nada, si al menos tuviera mi móvil podría llamar a mi padre y decirle donde estoy, pero como no tenía que haber elegido este día para olvidarlo encima de mi cama, como creo que el mundo estaba harto de que me quejara de todo—cosa normal ya en mí— comencé a oír una melodía, ahora que me percataba mejor no se oía nada, ni coches ni gente gritar, nada, excepto esa hermosa melodía tocada a piano, _Love me…_reconocería esa melodía en cualquier parte, era mi preferida, pero quien la estaría tocando, maldigo a esas arpías que destrozaron mis gafas.

Me centre en la melodía y encontrar el sitio de donde provenía, ahora que me fijaba estaba en un puente y debajo del había una ¿fabrica?, no, dudaba que fuera una fabrica, tal vez si me acercaba podría saber que era, pero como bajar…oh, las escaleras claro, intentaba pisar con cuidado, no quería matarme antes de encontrar a la persona que la tocaba, pero si no me daba prisa acabaría pronto, nada más llegar delante de ese sitio abrí con cuidado la puerta para no asustar a esa persona, aún no sabía que sitio era, podría ser un auditorio, pero no estaba del todo segura, nada más abrir la puerta la melodía acabo y comenzó otra, del mismo autor, seguí caminando por un pequeño pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta que daba paso a otra sala que era de donde provenía la melodía.

Y ahí estaba, el pianista, aparte de verle borroso y lejano no pude saber de quién se trababa, aunque eso era bastante tonto, lo más probable es que ni siquiera le conociera, estuve observándole—más bien escuchándole porque de verle poco— mientras tocaba varias melodías de diferentes autores, creo que mi noche había mejorado, un momento…oh no, mi padre me matara, es tarde, aún sigo sin saber volver y estoy en un auditorio—ahora puedo dar por sentado que lo es—con un desconocido que no sabe ni que estoy aquí, no, mi noche no había mejorado, puede que por un momento sí, pero ya no, al levantarme bruscamente hice ruido, cosa de la que se percato el pianista que paro de golpe de tocar, roja como un tomate me disculpe y salí corriendo, sinceramente no sé cómo no me caí, ni me ningún daño, cosa rara en mí.

-¡Espera!-escuche a lo lejos, pero no iba a parar, sentía demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo-

Al salir del auditorio lo único que hice fue correr y correr hasta que al fin llegue un sitio que conocía, el centro de la ciudad, pues si que estaba lejos de casa, seguro que me castigarían sin salir el fin de semana, pero tampoco es que saliera tanto, nadie se fijaba en mí y no es que tuviera muchas amigas, por no decir ni una…con la única que hablaba era con Angela y de vez en cuando con Alice Cullen, aunque con ella era diferente, se supone que era popular, chicas como yo no se juntaban con chicas como ella, pero era buena persona y muy rara, nada comprado con su hermano…

Después de estar andando unos 20 minutos llegue a mi casa, como había dicho me lleve una bronca de mi padre, pero me invente una excusa que resulto en cierto modo creíble para él, también le tuve que decir que me caí y se me rompieron las gafas, con mi torpeza eso sí que se lo creyó enseguida, si supiera la verdad…

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, intentado recordar el recorrido para llegar de nuevo a ese sitio, porque iba a volver y esta vez vería al pianista, al menos sabía que estaba debajo de un puente.

_Ese puente que de ahora y en adelante significaría mucho para mí, aunque yo no lo supiera y mucho menos quien era mi pianista…_


	2. Despedida

**_Aquí os traigo la continuación y el fin del flash back, espero que os guste, nos leemos en el próximo._**

* * *

**_Despedida_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

Y aquí me encontraba yo, después de haberlo buscado dos días seguidos sin encontrarlo, al fin había encontrado el auditorio, al parecer solo lo encontraba cuando estaba enfadada y por desgracia, la persona que hizo enfadarme era la misma que ahora tenía delante, con cara de enfadado cabe añadir ya que descubrí que él era mi pianista misterioso, más que nada me descubrió porque al verle grite su apellido…Como para no hacerlo, si en ese momento todavía tenía en mente nuestro encantador encuentro en la cafetería y verle hizo que me volviera a enfadar.

-Así que…tú eras la chica del otro día-pregunto o más bien afirmo rompiendo el silencio-

-Y tú mi…-carraspee-el pianista que estaba tocando esa noche-continúe yo-

-Exacto-silencio de nuevo-está bien, vamos a dejar esto claro, tú no le dices a nadie donde paso mi tiempo y yo no aviso a la policía que has entrado en una propiedad privada-dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia-

-No me vas a amenazar, esto es una primicia, aparte, yo también podría avisar a la policía que estabas en una propiedad privada, según leí, no está permitido el paso a nadie y dudo que tú seas la excepción-añadí cruzándome de brazos-

-Juntarte con mi hermana no te a echo bien-dijo para él mismo-

En eso supongo que tenía algo de razón, Alice siempre me decía que encarara a la gente, aunque eso nunca lo había hecho hasta esa mañana, cuando el señorito Edward y su grupito decidieron meterse conmigo por leer un libro en la cafetería.

-Yo no digo donde pasas tu tiempo, si tú y tu grupito dejáis de meteros conmigo-se que estaba dejando pasar una gran oportunidad, pero aunque quiera negarlo, escucharle tocar y el sitio en general me gustaba y no quería ver a los demás en ese puente-y…yo podre ir al auditorio cuando quiera-añadí para cerrar el trato-.¿Aceptas Cullen?

-dudo un momento-Trato hecho Swan-dijo estrechando mi mano-

Desde ese momento no tuvimos más contacto, ni dentro del instituto ni fuera y cumplía su parte del trato, no dejaba que sus amigos se metieran conmigo, al menos eso era algo bueno, solo tenía que aguantar a la parte de las chicas.

-Miren, la rata de biblioteca otra vez metida aquí, ¿es qué no tienes casa?, claro con lo gorda que estás no cabras ni por la puerta-y esa era Victoria, como no, solo tenía que aguantar hasta que se fuera, solo eso-¿no dices nada? Es que aparte de gorda y fea ¿eres muda?-solo un poco más, no podía llorar delante de ella-

-Victoria, porque no te vas con alguno de tus chicos y la dejas en paz-esa voz…la única persona que me defendería será Alice, pero no era ella…-

-¡Edward! ¿Vas a defenderla?-dijo haciéndose la ofendida-

-No la defiendo, pero creo que te estaba buscando Riley, solo te avisaba-añadió sin más, claro, él no me defendería, solo tenemos un trato con sus amigos, no con ella-

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue con sus amigas, cuando se dejaron de oír sus tacones, se podría apreciar el silencio, iba a volver a mi lectura cuando oí la voz de Cullen, pensé que también se había ido, ya que supuse que había entrado por la puerta trasera, pero no fue así.

-Me encaraste a mí y no tienes el valor de encararla a ella, impresionante-él y su bocaza-

-Es diferente-dije en voz baja-

-No hay diferencia, ella es peor que mis amigos

-Sois todos iguales, os creéis que por ser populares guapos podéis decidir sobre los demás, pero no es así, sois malos-dije eso mientras recogía mis cosas y me marchaba, no quería seguir oyéndole-

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa, pero mis padres aún no habían vuelto, al no tener nada que hacer me ponía a pensar y eso no era bueno, así que decidí marcharme. Como siempre termine acabando en el puente y me daba igual que Edward estuviera tocando el piano, me gustaba más estar donde estaba, la luna estaba a punto de salir y desde aquí se podría apreciar a la perfección, por eso me gustaba estar aquí.

-Siento si te molesto lo que dije antes-al oír esa voz di un respingo, me había tomado por sorpresa-

-No importa, no dijiste nada malo-dije con mi vista en la luna-

-Se donde se puede ver más de cerca, ven-dijo cuando me comenzó a jalar al auditorio, dudaba mucho que en ese sitio se pudiera ver mejor-quita esa cara y confía en mí-

-Claro, ya somos amigos íntimos-dije con sarcasmo-

-Calla-

-Cállate tú-añadí yo-

-Nos callamos los dos-afirme con la cabeza, esto era un tontería, pero me gustaba-

Me llevo al final del pasillo y luego giro a la izquierda, este sitio era demasiado grande, no sé cómo no se perdía, supongo que abra venido muchas veces.

-Aquí-dijo abriendo una puerta-

-¿Un observatorio?, ¿pero esto no era un auditorio?-pregunte confundida-

-Sí y no, en realidad no sé lo que es, pero hay uno aquí y funciona, observa-me obligo básicamente a sentarme en la silla-mira-

Al principio dude pero hice lo que me dijo, tenía razón, la luna era hermosa, grande, redonda, brillante, me encantaba, creo que había sido buena idea salir y encontrármelo.

Desde ese día comenzamos a hablar, poco a poco, de vez en cuando nos saludábamos por los pasillos, hablábamos en clase, era raro sinceramente, incluso Alice cuando nos vio se asombro, pero se alegro, al principio pensó que era por una broma que me querían hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso.

·

·

…Días, semanas, y llegaron a los 3 meses, mi amistad con Edward era increíble, nunca había pensado que podría llegar a ser su amiga y mucho menos a conocer su lugar especial ni nada por el estilo, en este tiempo me di cuenta de que no era para nada como sus amigos, él era, distinto, claro está, era un mujeriego, pero eso se podría pasar, bueno, no del todo, porque en este tiempo había comenzado a sentir algo por él, aunque me había prohibido terminantemente decírselo o demostrárselo, porque no quería dañar esta amistad.

Ahora mismo iba de camino a nuestro encuentro, habíamos quedado en la cafetería donde todo empezó, donde le dije que era un cabeza hueco, y más cosas que será mejor no añadir, había llegado media hora antes, así que mientras me servían el café fui a los lavabos, pero al salir escuche algo que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo…

-… ¿Sabes lo de la apuesta?-escuche a alguien decir-

-¿La de que Edward enamorara a esa chica fea?, pues claro que sí-añadió el otro-

-Con todos lo que apostaron a que la enamoraría creo que a estas horas estaría forrado, yo lo estaría celebrando-no quise seguir escuchando, con eso era más que suficiente-

Había hecho una apuesta, enamorar a la tonta de Isabella y lo había conseguido, aunque él ya no lo sabrá, recogí mis cosas del sitio y me marche, que tonta fui en pensar que en realidad estaba conmigo por nuestra amistad, no debí creerle, no debí hacerlo.

_Cambio de planes,_

_ te espero en el puente a las 20.00h,_

_ tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. _

_I.S_

Le envié el mensaje mientras iba a mi casa, quería irme de este sitio, desaparecer, o quería ser el hazmerreir del instituto de nuevo, no, ya no lo quería ser más, no lo aguantaría. Al llegar me encontré a mi madre con unas maletas, no sé si fue porque en el fondo deseaba irme o qué mismo, pero mis padres habían decidido separarse y mi madre estaba a punto de marcharse, me dijo que lo habían estado pensando y que era lo mejor para los tres, y que en mí estaba la decisión de quedarme o e irme con ella, quería a mi padre, pero creo que la decisión estaba más que tomada, me iría con mi madre, no volvería mas a esta ciudad, no vería mas a Edward Cullen.-

-Dame una hora, iré directamente a la estación, nos encontraremos ahí-le dije a mi madre-

-Te quiero papá-le di un beso antes de marcharme-

-Y yo a ti hija, cuídate mucho

Por alguna razón hoy hacia mucho frio, pero eso no iba a detenerme a llegar a mi destino, nada más llegar le vi, mirando la luna, la misma luna que me enseño aquel día, no podía llorar, debía ser fuerte.

-Edward-al decir su nombre se giro y me dedico una sonrisa-

-_Esa sonrisa es falsa, Isabella, todo en él lo es-_Ya lo sé todo, no tienes porque seguir fingiendo-dije lo más fría que puse-

-El que sabes- y ahora se hacia el tonto-

-Lo de la apuesta, lo de tu farsa, todo, ¡sé todo Edward!-grite-

-Te has enterado-lo admitió, una parte de mi no había creído lo que había dicho, pensé que mentiría, que diría que era mentira, pero no fue así-

-Enamorar a la tonta, fea y gorda de Isabella, no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes

-Espera un momento, creo que…

-¿Esperar? Esperar que Edward, ahora que lo has admitido ¿quieres negarlo?, creo que no, en el fondo te creí, creí que eras diferente, que tu y yo teníamos una verdadera amistad, pero veo que no era así-intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, pero era bastante difícil-

-Isabella, escúchame primero-dijo acercándose-

-No te me acerques-dije dando un paso atrás-se acabo tu juego, diles a tus amiguitos, que ganaste, la tonta se acabo enamorando-para que ocultar ya la verdad-pero no volverás a ver más a esta tonta e ingenua chica, me voy, desaparece de tu vida y la de los demás, no volveréis a burlaros de mí-dije para marcharme-. Adiós, Cullen.

-Isa…

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, te odio Cullen-

**_[Fin blash back]_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

Se podría resumir así lo que paso en este sitio y ahora a mis 18 años había vuelto, para empezar mi nuevo y último año en el instituto de San Francisco, ahora era la nueva y renovada Bella Swan, nada de Isabella, eso era pasado, esta era la nueva yo e iba a enfrentar mi pasada y no estaba sola, tenía una grata sorpresa.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado *-* gracias a los que habéis leído , puesto mi historia en favoritos, seguidores y comentado :)_**

_**Nos leemos en el próximo. Buenas noches.**_


	3. Un encuentro lleno de sorpresas

**Un encuentro lleno de sorpresas**

**·**

**·**

Las clases habían empezado cuando yo llegue, así que no me encontré a nadie por los pasillos mientras iba a secretaria. El curso había empezado hace una semana, pero al estar yo de vacaciones con mi padre no había podido asistir a tiempo, y ya que el director sabía quién era, hizo una pequeña excepción conmigo.

La secretaria seguía siendo la misma señora, pero claro está con más años, no me reconoció, algo lógico dado que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, me dio mi horario—el que ya conocía gracias a ciertas personas—y me pregunto si necesitaba ayuda con ir a mi primera clase, pero al ya conocer los lugares y donde estaba todo le dije que no y seguí mi camino a la primera clase que tenía, antes de seguir avanzando saque mi cámara fotográfica y tome una foto, del pasillo, puede que sonara estúpido hacer una foto de eso, pero para mí era algo especial, un sitio en el que siempre hay gente, empujando de un lado para otro y que ahora estuviera vacío, para mí era…interesante.

Seguí mi camino sin más preámbulos, pero antes de entrar en clase le envíe un mensaje a mi hermana, "_Estoy en la puerta lista para entrar a clase, espero que digas mi nombre al completo, hermanita._"_._ No espere su respuesta y toque antes de entrar, delante de mí se encontraba el profesor Masson, de Literatura, me dio paso y vi a las personas que en un tiempo odie, pero que ahora me eran indiferentes, pero eso no quitaba que algunos de ellos verían quien era esta nueva Bella.

·

·

-Preséntese, por favor-dijo dándome paso para hablar, parecía que nadie me reconocía-

-Por supuesto, soy Bella Swan-al decir eso muchas caras me miraron interrogativamente y escuche pronunciar mi apellido, al menos de eso aun se acordaban-estudie en este instituto hace unos 3 años, pero me mude con mi madre y ahora hemos vuelto-no añadí mas ya que para mí eso era más que suficiente-

-Parece que no te recuerdan Bella, o mejor dicho, Isabella Swan…-su voz y su sonrisa maliciosa me hizo ver que había hecho lo que le dije y pude apreciar que ahora si sabían quién era-

-No es mi culpa hermanita si ya no me recuerdan-dije lo más inocente que pude-

Estaba disfrutando este momento, ver las caras de los que un día se burlaron de mí, las chicas con odio por mi cambio y los chicos, parecían babear ahora por mí y claro está, por esa rubia despampanante que decía ser mi hermana, disfrutando mientras veía las caras de todos, alguien que acababa de llegar interrumpió mi momento y pose mi vista en esa persona, pero no sé si fue lo correcto.

-Señor Cullen, llega tarde-dijo el profesor-

-Perdone-dijo quitando su vista de mí-si interrumpo algo, puedo sentarme en mi sitio…-dijo posando de nuevo su mirada en mí-

-No se preocupe, la señorita Isabella acabo su presentación, puede tomar asiento-dije captando su atención-

-Es Bella, no más Isabella-corregí al profesor- y ¿puedo tomar asiento yo también?-dije mirando en frente-

-Claro, siéntese en ese sitio-dijo señalando uno junto a mis hermanas, menos mal-Cullen ¿me escucha?-volví a posar mi mirada en él y parecía absorto, pero no apartaba la vista de mí, yo al contrario que él lo hice y fui a mi nuevo sitio-

·

·

No podía ser débil, no podía flaquear en estos momentos, tenía que ser fuerte, como había aprendido hacerlo, con paso decidido avance hasta mi sitio, no son antes guiñarle el ojo a mi hermana para que sepa q estaba bien, me senté en mi sitio y al alzar la mirada, pude apreciar como todos me miraban y murmuraban cosas respecto a mi regreso y mi cambio como "¿_Ella es esa Isabella?" "¿La chica fea a vuelto?" "¿Tanto a cambiado?" _y demás cosas.

Al cabo de un rato dejaron de cuchichear tanto ya que el profesor Masson había avisado unas cuantas veces que prestaran atención, pero la única persona que parecía no querer hacer caso era él, intentaba no mirarle, intentaba no caer en su mirada y que me manipulara de nuevo, pero la tentación fue más fuerte y le mire, esa mirada que hace tiempo no había visto, tan intensa como siempre, que parecía que me pudiera leer la mente y averiguar lo que estaba pensando en cualquier momento, nuestro contacto tubo que romperse por la vibración que sentí en mi pierna y me hizo dar un pequeño salto en mi sitio, era un mensaje de mi hermana, pero este era de Kate.

"_Cariño, un pajarito me ha contado cómo has impactado con tu entrada, me hubiera encantado haber estado en tu clase, espero que nos reunamos las 3 en el descanso, así de paso te cuanto como me ha ido esta semana de clases sin ti. Te quiero pequeñaja"_

Katrina y sus locuras, que abra hecho en mi ausencia y que abra hecho mi otra hermanita.

·

·

Aunque suene raro ahora tenía dos hermanas junto a mí que me apoyaban y me ayudaban en todo, claro esta no son mis verdaderas hermanas, más bien son las hijas del nuevo marido de mi madre, Phil Dwyer, aunque para mí eso no me importaba, en estos tres años nos habíamos hecho inseparables, me habían ayudado en todo y confiaba plenamente en ellas, sobretodo en cierta chica, en Tanya…Supongo que era porque pasaba más tiempo con ella que con Kate, pero se que en ella también podía confiar, aunque ahora no importaba lo que era, solo importaba que estabamos juntas.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clases sonó haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento, recogí mis cosas y me acerque a la mesa de Tanya.

-Se nota que has regresado, no han dejado de hablar de ti-dijo nada más verme cerca-

-Venga ya, no es para tanto, solo se extrañan de verme, aparte ahora me toca a mi disfrutar, tu ya lo hiciste durante una semana-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida-

-Isabella…-esa voz…-

-Para ti Swan y no más Isabella, es Bella, apréndetelo-dije lo más inexpresiva que pude-

-Podemos hablar un momento-antes de que contestara, apareció Ángela-

-¡Bella!-al menos ella ya me llamaba así-

-Me alegar de verte Ángela, te he echado mucho de menos-dije abrazándola-

-Has cambiado mucho y tanto-dijo asombrada-pero sigues siendo esa chica que conocí, ¿cierto?-pregunto dudosa-

-Claro que sí, tú eras unas de mis mejores amigas junto a…será mejor que vaya a la otra clase, nos vemos en el descanso-dije antes de marcarme con Tanya y dejarla al lado de él-

-A mi me toca gimnasia-me dijo con cara de asco, no era una de sus clases preferidas-te veo en el descanso-

-Claro-dijo marchándose-

Yo me dirigí hacía mi siguiente clase, Biología, al menos esa clase me seguía gustando, más que nada porque se me daba muy bien.

-Isa...Bella-rectificó-

-Al menos se te ha quedado, pero como dije para ti es Swan-dije sin mirarle-qué quieres Cullen

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero poder explicarte lo que sucedió-dijo poniéndose delante de mí-quiero que lo sepas todo.

-Pero yo no quiero saber nada, ya supe todo en su día, no necesito que me lo vuelvas a recordar-dije intentando apartarme-quítate de mi camino Cullen, no quiero llegar tarde- y eso en parte era cierto, pero no quería mirarle-

-Mírame Bella, cómo has cambiado tanto...-eso me molesto, ¿pensaba que seguiría siendo esa chica gorda y fea que era?-

-Que pasa Edward-dije enfatizando su nombre y mirándole- no puedes creer que esa chica de hace 3 años ¿sea ahora está de aquí?, pues que sepas que las personas pueden cambiar y que yo lo he hecho, que pena que no hayas podido ganar esa apuesta por mi marcha, pero bueno, siempre puedes apostar que enamoraras a otra chica. Adiós-dije dejándolo en su sitio-

·

·

Quería echar a correr, pero no podía hacerlo, no le daría ese gusto de verme herida, no de nuevo. Llegue antes de que el profesor llegará y me encontré a Kate, iba a sentarme a su lado cuando me dijo que no y la mire extrañada.

-Este sitio es para él-dijo señalando atrás de mí y yo me gire para ver a esa persona-

-¿Y él es...?-pregunte volviendo a mirarla-

-Es Garret-al ver que no lo captaba siguió hablando- es lo que te quería contar en el descanso, pero es mi novio-al decir eso vi un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto en estos tres años que la conocía-

-Me alegra que tengas novio-dije dándole un abrazo-pero ahora donde quieres que me siente-dije haciendo un puchero-ahí-señalo un sitio delante de ella-

-Está bien-dije yendo al sitio dicho-

Lo que no contaba era que él también estaba en esta clase y que el único sitio libre era a mi lado, supuse que ese era su sitio y que esta vez yo era la intrusa, no dije ni hice nada, solo mire con cara asesina a Kate, pero ella ni me miraba, al sentarse a mi lado toco mi brazo haciendo que sintiera una pequeña descarga y que apartara mi brazo, intente alejarme lo más que podía de él, pero si seguía haciéndolo me caería de la silla y no era plan de ser la burla de la semana.

La hora se me estaba haciendo eterna y sentía su mirada en mí en todo momento, cuando sonó el timbre me levante de mi sitio y fue en dirección a Kate para arrastrarla afuera, supongo que ya se había despedido del novio ya que me vio con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que seas feliz, pero para la próxima avísame quien era el dueño de ese sitio- dije mientras esperábamos a Tanya-

-Se que lo que te hizo esta mal, pero deberías oírle, no me parece tan malo-ella tan buena siempre-

-No quiero Kate, así estoy bien-dije dándole una sonrisa sincera, pero en el fondo llena de mentira-

No seguimos hablando del tema ya que las tres nos dirigimos a la salida, nos sentamos en el pasto y comenzamos a hablar, Kate me contó como empezó su relación con Garret, por lo que dijo fue amor a primera vista, nada mas verse salto la chispa entre ellos, me alegraba por ella, ya que ella no quería mudarse y ahora esta enamorada. Hubo un tema que me hizo prestar más atención a lo que decía Tanya.

·

·

-Edward me gusta-dijo de la nada-he estado intentando ligarmelo, pero parece que se resiste-dijo algo molesta-

-¿Se resiste?-le pregunte cautelosamente-

-Sí, no parece ese chico mujeriego que dijiste, pero ya sabes, me gustan los retos-dije con esa sonrisa que conocía perfectamente-

-Dudo que pueda resistirse a ti, eres muy guapa-dije mirando al suelo, que en este momento me parecía interesante-

-¿No te molesta verdad Bella?-me dijo a mi parecer preocupada-

-Claro que no, él y yo no somos nada como pudiste apreciar en clase-dije dedicándole una sonrisa-

-¿Estas segura?-me pregunto Kate-

-Por supuesto, dejar de preguntármelo- dije algo molesta-

-Entonces, Edward Cullen sera mio-al escucharla decir eso sentí una punzada que intente ignorar-

Aunque Tanya supo en un principio mis sentimientos hacía él, estaba segura que pensaba que ya le había olvidado, habían pasado 3 años, así que era lo mas normal, ella nunca me haría daño, ella no era así.

Me despedí de ella y me acerque a Ángela, aunque habíamos seguido manteniendo el contacto luego de mi marcha, no era lo mismo hablar vía e-mail que en persona y la había echado mucho de menos, me contó que tal le iban las cosas y que e par de arpías seguían siendo eso, arpías, hablando de ellas, aparecieron...

-Vaya vaya-dijo Victoria-mire a quien tenemos aquí-

-Paso de hablar con cabezas huecas como tú, apártate de mi vista- dije seria-

-Tú a mi no me mandas, mocosa-parecía enfadada-

-Es que no me interesa hablar contigo o que pasa, ¿has venido a hablar conmigo por qué crees qué tienes competencia?-dije sonriendo-

-No seas idiota, nadie ese fijaría en ti-

-Pues eso no es lo que veo-dije mirando a mi alrededor- yo de ti tendría cuidado, parece que las pelirrojas están pasando de moda-dije cogiendo a Ángela del brazo y marchándonos ya que se había quedado en su sitio sin moverse-

-Eso ha estado genial-dijo eufórica-

-La nueva Bella tiene mucho que dar-dije sonriendole-

-¿Quién es Bella?-escuche una voz a mi espalda-

-Yo. Hola, Alice-dije dedicándole una sonrisa-cuanto tiempo

-¿Isabella?-pregunto sorprendida-

-Ahora Bella-

Hoy había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, no para mí, si no para ellos y eso que solo habían pasado 2 horas desde mi llegada, esperaba ver como serían los siguientes días, estaba impaciente.

* * *

**¿Tanya su hermana? Sí, mi cabeza esta muy mal. **

**¿De verdad es buena? ¿O solo finge? Mmmm...quien sabe~~**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar y leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Suerte a todoss, nos leemos~~**


	4. Amistad

_**Gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis *-***_

_**Aquí os dejo el siguiente cap.**_

* * *

**Amistad**

·

·

Martes, segundo día de mi llegada y todos seguían revolucionados conmigo, Alice y yo nos habíamos pasado la tarde ayer charlando y poniéndonos al día de mi cambio y mi vida durante estos tres años.

Me había disculpado apropiadamente sobre mi marcha y no haberme despedido ni puesto en contacto con ella, pero supongo que lo entendió cuando le dije que no quería que él supiera donde me encontraba.

·

·

-¡Bella!-me grito desde la otra punta del patio, me gire y le tome una foto-

-Seguro que cuando revele las fotos veré la que te acabo de tomar y saldrás bien-dije volviendo a guardar la cámara-

-¿No es digital?-negué con la cabeza-

-Me la compre con mis ahorros hace 2 años, ya sabes siempre me ha gustado la fotografía y pensé que sería una buena idea empezar ya-dije encogiéndome de hombros-

-Seguro que sacas unas excelentes fotos-dijo emocionada-

-No lose, no se las he enseñado a nadie-dije restándole importancia-vamos, Tanya y Kate me esperan

-Tanya me da mala espina-dijo con una mueca en su cara, pero ignore su comentario-

Sinceramente no se porque decía eso no la conocía y ya decía que le caía mal, aunque siendo ella, algo me esperaba, siempre solía intuir cuando alguien no era de fiar, pero estaba segura que esta vez se equivocaba, yo la concia de hace 3 años y ella solo de hace unas horas.

·

·

[**Flash back**]

-Alice, te presento a mis hermanas-dije presentado a cada una respectivamente-

-Un gusto-le dijo Kate abrazándola-

-Encantada-le sonrió Tanya-

-No me gustas- y esa fue la gran respuesta de mi amiga-

-¿Perdona?-fue la respuesta de Tanya-

-No dejare que le hagas daño a Bella-dijo abrazándome como una niña pequeña-

[**Fin flash back**]

·

·

Intente convencerla de que estaba equivocada, pero no le pude quitar la idea de la cabeza y así estábamos, ella alerta a cada movimiento que diera Tanya y yo no podía aguantarme la risa, porque en realidad era gracioso.

-Hermano-llamo Alice quitándome de mi ensimismamiento

-Hola Bella-me saludo-

-Cullen-fue mi saludo-

-Eddy, cariño-por alguna razón la voz de mi hermana me resulto melosa e irritante-

-Tanya no me llames así por favor, mi nombre es Edward-y él le respondió de manera fría y distante-

-Tenemos confianza-dijo acercándose a él-

-Alice ¿me acompañas a la maquina expendedora?, quiero un refresco-dije levantándome y llevándomela conmigo-

-Te he dicho que no es de fiar-me dijo cuando estábamos a una distancio que ellos no nos oyeran-que se cree diciéndole así a mi hermano-dijo más para ella misma-tendrías que hacer algo-dije señalándome con el dedo-

-A mi hermana le gusta, ya me lo dijo y yo no tengo que hacer nada, él no es nada mío-dije con mi refresco ya en mano-

-Tendrías que escuchar su versión, lo de la apuesta...no es lo que piensas-otra igual, se parecía a Kate-

-Alice, sé que es tu hermano y que por ende le quieres y crees en él, pero yo se lo que escuche y no quiero hablar del tema. ¿Mis hermanas?-le pregunte a la única persona que seguía en el sitio, por desgracia-

-Kate se la llevo a los lavabos, ¿podemos hablar?-me pregunto de nuevo-

-Estoy en compañía-dije dirigiendo mi mirada al lado, pero no había nadie...-

-¡Yo también quiero un refresco!-me grito Alice desde la otra punta-

-Traidora...-susurre-

-Estamos solos, creo que podremos hablar-dijo él haciendo que le observara-

-No tengo...-me corto-

-Yo no tenía nada que ver con esa apuesta, Bella créeme-aunque me dijera eso era imposible no hacerlo-

-Que quieres que te diga Edward, ¿qué te creo?, pues lo siento, pero no es así, la gente no hace apuestas sin que uno esté implicado en el asunto y yo no era una de ellos

-Pero es la verdad...

-¡Eddy!-se le lanzo encima Tanya, haciendo que los dos cayeran-

-Dios Tanya, ten más cuidado-dijo él levantándose-

-Podrías ayudarla-dije ayudando a mi hermana- antes al menos eras un caballero, o que pasa, ¿qué si no haces apuestas no lo eres?-dije mosqueada-

-Créeme, mi hermano es un caballero, pero no se comportara como tal delante de alguien que no se merece que la traten como una dama-dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada-

-Mira enana, me estas sacando de mis casillas ya-le contesto Tanya-

-No te permito que llames así a mi hermana-salió Edward en su defensa-

-¡Basta!-les grite- que no te caiga bien no significa que tengas que decir lo que es o no es, sé que mi hermana no hizo bien llamándote enana, pero empezaste tú Alice-dije calmada, no quería que todos se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando-

-Te tiene engañada Bella, pero te darás cuenta que no es trigo limpio-justo en ese momento sonó la campana-

-Alice...-no pude decir más ya que se había marchado junto a Edward, esto iba mal-

·

·

Le dije a Tanya que no se preocupara de nada que todo estaba bien, aunque lo mejor sería no estar con las dos juntas si no quería que esto acabara peor, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era hablar con Alice, no quería perder su amistad por algo así y mucho menos que sea por su hermano.

Durante las dos horas de clase me las pase pensando en que decirle a Alice, aunque sabía que cuando la viera se me olvidaría todo.

-Al fin-dije levantándome de mi sitio-mierda...-dije cuando recordé que no sabía que clase le tocaba, no tenía más remedio-Cu...Edward-sería mejor llamarle así-¿en qué clase esta Alice?-le pregunte recogiendo mis cosas-

-Se fue a casa, le dolía la cabeza-parecía sorprendido, supongo que era normal, la que había empezado la conversación era yo-¿quieres que te lleve?-cuando iba a negarme apareció un chico bastante alto-

-¡Eddy!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Que no me llames así-dijo entre dientes-

-Oh venga, ¿la rubia si y yo no?-dijo haciendo... ¿un puchero?, era gracioso-

-Supongo que te referías a mi hermana, pero ya que no has dicho nada malo respecto a ella, te aviso antes de que metas la pata-le dije sonriendo-Bella, un gusto-le extendí la mano-

-Emmett-dijo aceptándola-

-El oso del amor-dijo Edward-

-Bonito nombre-dije riendo la gracia-

-¿Tengo respuesta a la pregunta?-me pregunto-

-¿Qué pregunta?-si que era curioso el chico-

-Si viene a mi casa, quiere ver a Alice-dijo antes de que pensara en lo que no era-

-¡Perfecto!, ¡en marcha!-dijo cogiéndome del brazo-

-¡No he dicho q sí!-dije y en ese momento se detuvo haciéndome chocar con su espalda y me miro con una cara...-De acuerdo-dije suspirando-

-Emmett y sus encantos, ninguna mujer puede resistir se a ellos-dijo haciendo poses-

-Claro que si, oso del amor-dije lo dicho por Edward anteriormente-

·

·

Nos subimos en el coche de Edward, iba a ponerme atrás, pero Emmett no me lo permitió y al ser tan grande no podía negarme o capaz me levantaría del suelo y me comenzaría a dar vueltas como había hecho hace unos minutos en el pasillo.

-Aquí hay tensión-dije Emmett de la nada-pero sexual-este chico no estaba bien de la cabeza-

-Sera entre tú y él-dije mirando por la ventana-

-Esa tensión entre él y yo ya está resuelta-dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando le mire sorprendida y luego vi a Edward-

-¡No le creas!-dijo cuando vio mi cara-

-Bueno, pero de eso no hablaba-prosiguió Emmett-si no la de vosotros, saltan chispas-dijo haciendo el gesto con sus manos-

-Si no son de odio creo que no-di como respuesta-

-Yo no te odio-dijo él, mirándome-

-¡Mira la carretera!-dije alarmada-

-Sigues siendo la misma Isabella-dijo sonriendo, supuse que sería porque siempre le decía eso cuando íbamos juntos-

-No lo soy-dije cruzándome de brazos-

-¡Veis!-grito Emmett haciéndome sobresaltar, por un momento me olvide él-necesitáis echar un polvo urgentemente, Edward desde hace mucho, pero mucho, mucho, que no echa ninguno, será por eso que siempre esta tan de mal humor, Bella, échaselo-dijo tocándome el hombro-

-¡Emmett!-le grito deteniendo el coche, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado-

-Yo no echo nada a nadie-dije bajándome antes de que vieran mi sonrojo-

·

·

Nada más entrar, Emmett grito un "_Hola mamá y papá de Edward y Alice, hay visita_", si que estaba loco, pero dichas personas aparecieron.

-¿Isabella?-dijeron los dos, enserio, tenía nombre de otro siglo-

-Esme, Carlisle, me alegro mucho de veros-dije sonriéndoles-

-Oh querida, cuánto tiempo-dijo Esme abrazándome-

-Nos alegra verte-habló Carlisle-

Me preguntaron acerca de cuándo había vuelto, mi cambio y si me iba a quedar mucho tiempo y yo conteste a cada una de sus preguntas, al cabo de un tiempo escuchamos un ruido en la parte de arriba de la casa y recordé porque había ido, Alice.

-Creo que iré a ver a Alice-dije levantándome del sofá-

-Claro, nosotros nos marchamos, tenemos asuntos que atender, puedes volver cuando quieras por aquí, siempre serás bienvenida.-me abrazaron como despedí-

Como ese par de chicos estaban afuera, ya que Emmett se lo había llevado a rastras yo me dirigí a la habitación de Alice.

-¿Se puede?-pregunte asomándome por la puerta-

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo levantándose de su cama-

-Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas y a disculparme por lo de esta mañana-dije acercándome a ella-

-No fue tu culpa, sé que es tu hermana y yo tengo que respetar eso, aunque no me caiga bien-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-Y yo respetare lo de que no te caiga bien-dije sonriendo-

-No quiero discutir contigo por ninguna tontería más-dijo abrazándome-

-No más discusiones tontas-concorde yo-

-Amigas para siempre-dijo abrazándome más fuerte-

-Siempre-dije yo también mientras la abrazaba-

·

·

Y es que, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, para mí la amistad que tenía con Alice era de verdad y esperaba que siempre durara.

* * *

**Si es que la amistad es muy bonita, sobretodo si es verdadera *o***

**Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Suerte a todos~~**


	5. Palomitas una película y un ¿acomodador?

_**Ah! . siento la tardanza, pero con las practicas, las clases no puedo y acabo muerta x.x**_

_**pero aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

** Palomitas una película y un ¿acomodador? **

**·**

**·**

Desde mi reconciliación con Alice habían pasado ya 2 semanas y mi llegada estaba pasando algo desapercibida, pero algo estaba claro, se podría decir que ahora era _popular_, la idea no me desagradaba ya que había vuelto para eso, para hacerme notar y que supieran quien era yo y lo que traía conmigo mi llegada, pero parece ser que eso a algunas personas no les gustaba demasiado, sobre todo a cierta pelirroja que cada vez me veía con más odio que nunca y eso me encantaba, saber que le estaba quitando su sitio era muy satisfactorio y también me di cuenta que cada vez que el tal James me hablaba ella me mataba internamente, tal vez de una manera muy dolorosa.

·

·

-No veo a Eddie-soltó mi hermana en un suspiro-

-Tanya, han pasado 3 semanas desde que estamos aquí y te ha ignorado y rechazado de todas las maneras posibles, no le gustas, olvídale-le contesto Kate de manera monótona.-Además para lo único que quieres salir con él es para presumir de salir con _el Don perfecto Edward Cullen_ y que sea uno más de tu lista.

-Kate, que te entre en la cabeza, nadie rechaza a Tanya Denali Dwyer y él no será la excepción. Quiero una cita con él-dijo decidida-

-Está bien, dejar de hablar de Edward, a este paso lo veré hasta en la sopa si sigues así Tanya-dije mordiendo mi manzana-

-Creo recordar que no te interesaba, hermanita-dijo a mi parecer molesta-

-Y no me interesa, pero no quiero escuchar su nombre mientras estoy con vosotras-y antes de que pudiera replicar alguien se me acerco-

-Bella, ¿quedamos este sábado?-directo al grano como siempre-

-Oh lo siento James-dije acercándome a él seductoramente ya que tenía la mirada de Victoria puesta en nosotros-este sábado ya tengo planes, otro día será-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándome-

-¡Me has dicho toda la semana lo mismo!-me dijo desde su sitio-

En realidad tenía razón, pero no tenía ninguna intención de salir con él, no era mi tipo y él solo me quería para presumir delante de sus amigos, pero las excusas para rechazarle se me estaban acabando.

El lunes quiso acompañarme a casa, pero le dije que iría con mis hermanas, el martes en el descanso que pasaría con Alice, el miércoles al no venir en mi coche se ofreció a llevarme, pero cuando no sabía que decirle fui salvada por Alice, bueno, en realidad fue por Edward ya que era su coche, pero prefería decir que fue Alice y así sucesivamente durante toda la semana.

-Buena manera de rechazar a los chicos-dijeron cuando ya me encontraba en la azotea-

-¿Acaso me espías?-dije recostándome contra la pared-

-Solo pasaba por ahí-dijo sin importancia-

-Claro y en tu camino también se encontraba venir aquí ¿no?-dije alzando una ceja-

-Sí, pero te me adelantaste y parece que te hubiera seguido, pero no es así-dijo sentándose a mi lado-

-Fallo mío, tenía que haber esperado a que te adelantaras tú y así hubiera parecido que te seguía yo-dije siguiéndole el juego-

-Exacto, eres muy lista-dijo sonriendo-

-Si hubiera sabido que vendrías hubiera desviado mi trayectoria, Edward, aunque posiblemente tú también lo hubieras echo-dije suspirando-

-Tienes razón, sabes que no parare hasta que escuches toda la versión Bella-y hay estaba otra vez-

-Hoy no Edward, quedemos así, en silencio, es mejor-dije mirando al cielo-

Y así lo hizo, quedando en silencio, mirando al cielo los dos mientras escuchábamos a las personas que aún estaban en el descanso, durante este tiempo se podría decir que, es como si mi mente hubiera hecho una tregua con él sin que yo lo supiera y hubiera decidido perdonarle por un tiempo y poder tener momentos tranquilos con él, como este y que no resultaran incómodos, supongo que se debía a que en el pasado vivimos momentos parecidos, en la compañía del otro.

·

·

_**POV Edward**_

·

·

Recordaba momentos parecidos a este, en los que ella siempre se quedaba dormida a mi lado y dudaba que este no fuera así y dicho y hecho, sentí su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, había quedado dormida, como solía pasar.

Como en aquella ocasión, cuando estaba escuchándome tocar una nana que había compuesto especialmente para ella, omitiendo ese detalle, no había sido capaz de decirle que la compuse pensando ella, un error por mi parte, dormida en una de las butacas, mirándola sonreír mientras dormía, me había cautivado tiempo atrás, pero no había sido consciente de ello. O cuando quedábamos en casa del otro para ver una película que se recostaba en mí y la veíamos en silencio, pero uno muy agradable.

Fui un tonto al no decirle mis sentimientos antes, pensando que no se los tomaría enserio al ser como era en ese entonces o que no me correspondería y que eso dañaría nuestra amistad, pero fui un completo idiota cuando ella se entero de esa absurda apuesta que había comenzado Victoria para hacer creer a los demás que estaba con Bella solo por eso, para conquistarla, eso era una completa mentira, pero supongo que no empecé bien la conversación cuando ella se entero, ese fue mi error.

Y ahora, 3 años después, volvía a estar a mi lado, cambiada, dejando atrás su pasado para ser esta nueva chica, no podría negar que me sorprendió al verla, su físico, su actitud, todo en ella había cambiado, pero para mí seguía siendo la misma, la chica de la cual me enamore en ese entonces, porque no me importaba su física, me importaba ella y como era cuando estábamos juntos, seguiría enamorado de ella siendo como fuera porque ya tenía mi corazón.

La sentí moverse a mi lado y balbucear algo que no llegue a oír, pero el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, vaya, habían pasado 2 horas y ninguno de los dos se había percatado, posiblemente se sorprendería y saldría corriendo cuando se diera cuenta.

·

·

_**POV Bella**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

A lo lejos escuche un sonido molesto, como a mi despertador, pero intento despejarme y recordé que no estaba en mi casa, sino... ¡mierda!

-Dime que no me quede dormida-dije parpadeando varias veces-

-No te quedaste dormida

-Mentiroso-dije dándole un pequeño golpe-

-Solo te di la razón-dijo alzándose de hombros-

-Adiós Edward-dije desde la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras-

·

·

Se supone que no tenía que llevarme bien con él, que tendría que ignorarle, que su presencia me incomodara y era todo lo contrario, hasta el punto en que podía dormir a su lado, mi cabeza estaba mal, tendría que estar de mi lado no de su parte.

-¿Escaqueándote de clases?-me pregunto Kate alzando una ceja-eso no es propio de ti.

-Me quede absorta en mis pensamientos-di como excusa, no podía decir la verdad-

-Ya...Edward parece que también ya que no le vimos en clase-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Cuando dices vimos...

-Sí, Tanya también se dio cuenta-he cavado mi tumba-

-Si se entera que estuve con él me matara-dije cogiendo mis cosas-

-Yo no diré nada, además, lo acabas de admitir-dijo y en ese momento alguien paso su mano por mi hombro-

-Sal conmigo Bella, han estrenado una película seguro que te gustara-volvía a la carga, cuando iba a negarme otra vez, cruzo por mi cabeza una idea descabellada, tal vez así me perdone y me crea algo-

-Está bien, aceptare, pero si mis hermanas también van conmigo, una cita grupal-dije sonriéndole-¿aceptas?

-Acepto- dijo al instante- te paso a recoger...

-Nos veremos allí, a las 16.00h. Adiós-dije marchándome con Kate.-Dime que iras-la mire suplicante cuando estábamos alejadas de él-

-Puedo invitar a Garret, sin problemas-me sonrió-¿pero y la cita de Tanya?-mi sonrisa se ensancho-

-Yo me encargo de eso-dije contenta-

-¡Bella!-oh oh...-

-Tanya, tengo una sorpresa para ti, tendrás tu cita con Edward-dije sonriéndole con terror-

-¡Eres la mejor!-dijo abrazándome, menos mal-

·

·

Le dije que saldríamos todos en plan grupo, pero cada uno con su pareja, omití el detalle que no había avisado a Edward todavía porque ellas pensaban que ya lo había hecho.

Ya en mi habitación me tome el atrevimiento de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que mañana le quería ver─ posiblemente sonara raro que tuviera su número, pero Alice lo había puesto en mi agenda sin que yo me enterara y no había sido capaz de borrarlo─ claro está, sin decirle la verdad porque seguro que no iría si la supiese. Todo estaba hecho y esperaba que él asistiera si no estaría muerta y enterrada.

·

·

-¡Tanya date prisa!-le grite desde la planta de abajo-

-¡Un segundo!

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 16.00h y mi hermana aún no bajaba, decía que quería estar perfecta para Edward y Kate y yo ya nos estábamos desesperando.

-Si no bajas en...ya, nos iremos sin ti-le dijo Kate-

Y dicho y hecho al fin se digno a bajar, yo la veía igual que siempre, pero supongo que era la costumbre de verla siempre, nos subimos en el coche de Kate y ella arranco, tenía una hermana que conducía como una loca, pero gracias a ella llegamos a tiempo y encontramos a los chicos, bueno solo divise a Garret y James, de momento.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunto Tanya-oh...-y salió corriendo en una dirección-

-Bella creí que...-empezó cuando estaba cerca de nosotros-

-Sí, la cita, con mi hermana, es una cita grupal, cada quien con su pareja, gracias por aceptar venir y estar con Tanya-dije mirando la cartelera que me parecía más interesante que mirarle a él-

-Bella...-no le deje continuar-

-¡Bien! Y ahora que estamos todos, ¿qué película queréis ver?-dije adelantándome-

-Scary movie 5-dijo Kate-seguro que es la mejor-

-A mi me parece bien, es de risa, nos lo pasaremos bien-secundo Garret-

-¿Todos a favor?, pues decidido-dije con una sonrisa-

-Esto no era lo que me dijiste, se suponía que hablaríamos-me dijo Edward en un susurro-

-Y hablamos, esto-dije señalándonos-es comunicación y también la tendrás con mi hermana-

-Vamos Eddie-hizo una mueca de disgusto por su apodo, pero le hizo caso-

Cuando todos habíamos comprado nuestras palomitas y nuestra bebida nos dirigimos hacia la sala 5 que es donde proyectarían la película, afuera había un acomodador que nos pedía la entrada, no tuvimos ningún problema ya que todos teníamos la nuestra, ingresamos en la sala y elegimos los asientos de atrás. Para mi suerte─ sarcasmo total ─ me toco al lado de Edward y de James, aunque eso era algo obvio.

James intento darme conversación y para no hacerle el feo le seguí la corriente, tampoco tenía nada que perder, a los pocos minutos tuvimos que dejar de charlar ya que la película iba a comenzar. 10 minutos habían pasado desde que empezó la película, y mi querida hermana Kate no había tardado nada en lanzarse encima de Garret, era algo incomodo, ya que James no había intento eso exactamente, pero había puesto su mano en el reposabrazos y yo no podía poner hay la mía porque indicaría que quiero algo y eso no era así, pero tampoco podía ponerla en el otro lado porque Edward tenía la suya puesta ahí, la aparte para poder colocar la mía y me miro con una ceja alzada y yo mire a mi otro lado para indicar porque lo había hecho, cosa que no le importo porque volvió a apartar mi mano para colocar la suya.

Estuvimos en esa pequeña guerra de quien era el dueño de ese reposabrazos y yo no iba a perder, en un momento de enfado porque hacía presión y no podía quitar su mano le piñizque haciendo que él la apartara.

-Aha-dije a mí parecer un poco alto ya que recibí unas miradas desaprobatorias, claro ellos pueden reír como posesos, pero yo no puedo hacer un mísero sonido-

-Eso es trampa-dijo él en un tono bajo-

-Todo vale y no quiero poner mi mano en el otro-dije observando la mano de James-

-Yo tampoco-dijo mirando la mano de mi hermana-

-Podrías cogérsela, no morirás-dije rodando los ojos, posiblemente no me haya visto-

-Lo mismo te digo

En un momento de descuido por nuestra parte hicimos regar la bebida que se encontraba en ese sitio, haciéndonos levantar a los dos.

-¡Es tu culpa!-dijimos al mismo tiempo-

-¡Silencio!-escuchamos a lo lejos-

-Por favor, retírense de la sala-dijo el acomodador de la sala-

-Pero...-intente decir yo-

-Lo siento señorita, pero han causado problemas y molestan a los demás, salgan-dijo llevándonos a la salida de emergencia y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-

Antes de salir le dirigí una mirada a Tanya y no pude descifrar lo que vi en su rostro, pero hizo que me asustara, tal vez no allá visto bien su rostro por la poca luz, o sería que no quería creer que ella me mirara con odio, con verdadero odio...

-Perfecto, Tanya me matará, si hubieran salido tu y ella bien, pero no tu y yo, todo es tu culpa-le señale-

-Para empezar me mentiste, dijiste que hablaríamos y me engañaste para salir con tu hermana sabiendo que no podría negarte quedar ya que he querido hablar contigo desde el principio y en segundo tú sacaste mi brazo de donde lo tenía, así que en conclusión, es tú culpa y solo tuya-dije caminando a la salida, había acertado pero no podía admitirlo-

-Tú me seguiste el juego

-Hablemos-dije sentando en un banco-

-Pues yo no quiero hablar-dije cruzándome de brazos-

-No has cambiado-soltó un suspiro-

-Deja de decir que no he cambiado, sí que lo he hecho, no soy esa tonta chica que era engañada por los demás, con la que se metían por su física, a la que llamaban rata de biblioteca, la que no tenía amigos, yo ya no soy esa chica, ya no soy tu buena amiga Isabella que seguía contigo que escuchaba tus conquistas ni la que te seguía, ya no soy esa, entiéndelo, y no, no quiero escuchar esa verdad que tú dices sobre esa absurda apuesta, porque aunque no hubieras participado, lo sabías y te lo callaste, eso no hacen los amigos-dije todo de golpe sin respirar y no sabía si lo había entendido o no-además no quiero oírlo porque...-y antes de seguir continuando paso lo que siempre espere que pasara en el pasado, pero no pensé conseguirlo nunca-

Un beso...un beso que siempre había anhelado, pero que ahora hizo que me congelara en mi sitio, un beso que me hizo sentir cosas, que pensé que había enterrado en estos 3 años y que con ese absurdo beso habían vuelto a flote, debía detenerlo, esos sentimientos debían seguir ocultos para no salir lastimada, no de nuevo, porque yo ya no le quería ¿cierto?...

* * *

_**Qué tal os ha parecido? **_

_**Bien? mal? un fracaso? .**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el pequeño POV Ed que puse.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias a todos por leer y comentar os lo agradezco hacéis que se mas feliz *o***_

_**Bye bye~~^-^**_

_**·~J.A~·**_


	6. Besos sin significado

**Besos sin significado**

**·**

**·**

Tenía que pensar algo, pero sentir sus labios sobre los míos no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Así que no se me ocurrió nada más que pegarle un pisotón.

─ Si me vuelves a besar el próximo golpe será para tu entrepierna

─ Lo capto-dijo moviendo el pie-Hablabas mucho y...

─ Querías que me callara-continúe yo-podrías habérmelo dicho-dije intentado pensar en otra cosa y que el sonrojo de mis mejillas se fueran-

─ Siento no haber encontrado otra forma, pero me gusto mucho hacerlo y de eso no me arrepiento-con ese comentario hizo que alzara la vista-

_Error, _su mirada era distinta, nunca ─o en el tiempo que estuve con él─ le había visto mirarme de ese modo, parecía que me quería transmitir algo con esa mirada, pero no sabía que era, o no quería pensar en lo que significaba.

No me di cuenta en qué momento se había vuelto a acercar hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cara.

─ S-si lo haces de nuevo, sabes lo que pasara-dije intentando no caer en su mirada-

─ No me pegaras-porque tenía que tener una sonrisa tan...encantadora-

─ Si te mantienes alejado no lo hare-pero en vez de alejarse se acerco mas-

Su aliento olía a los _mentos_ que había estado comiendo, si se acercaba más...

─ Edward-mi voz sonó ausente-

Y volvió a pasar, esos labios que unos minutos antes habían estado sobre los míos habían vuelto al ataque y esta vez no pude negarme a corresponderle, sentía que debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, ¡por Dios! Claro que quería hacerlo, había estado esperando por mucho tiempo para no desearlo.

Agarre su camisa y lo acerque más, no sabía qué era lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería que acabara y al parecer él tampoco, ya que sentí sus manos en mi nuca apegándome más a él, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y cuando estaba separándome de él le escuche gruñir, cosa que causo que soltara una risilla.

Por mi mente cruzaron dos sencillas palabras, _**Te quiero,**_ casi lo digo, casi suelto la bomba, pero escuchar la puerta de metal que se abría me hizo volver en sí y recodar donde estábamos y con quienes habíamos venido, y sobre todo, sobretodo esa absurda apuesta, que sinceramente ya no me importaba, pero mi testarudez y mi ego hacían mella en ese momento.

─ ¿Bella, Edward?-escuche la voz de mi hermana-

─ Kate, ¿ha acabado la película?-dije acercándome a ella-

─ Hermana, ha pasado hora y media desde que os sacaron-dijo sonriendo- se nota que estabas ocupada en otras cosas para darte cuenta de la hora-dijo con una mirada un poco pervertida e hizo que me sonrojara-

─ Solo...solo discutíamos, como siempre-dije mirando en otra dirección-

─ Eddy, ¿damos una vuelta?-

¿No estaba enfadada conmigo?, su voz parecía la de siempre, cuando me gire para verla, ella ya estaba colgada del brazo de Edward y me miro, su mirada hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, estaba fingiendo, seguía enfadada conmigo.

─ Sí, ir a dar una vuelta, yo regresare a casa-dije mirando a todas partes menos a él-

─ Bella...-su voz me sonaba extrañamente sexy en estos momentos, odiaba eso-

─ James seguro que se ofrece a llevarme-dije cogiéndolo del brazo-¿verdad?

─ Por supuesto Bella-su sonrisa me decía que quería algo-así pasaremos tiempo juntos

─ Nos vemos chicos, divertíos

En el momento que me estaba despidiendo de ellos, me permití posar mi mirada en él, creo que esperaba que lo hiciera ya que me estaba observando y cuando lo hice lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír, maldita sonrisa de Colgate que tenía.

Me gire para dirigirme al coche de James. Durante el trayecto charlábamos un poco, no era tan mal chico como pensaba, pero recordaba que él era uno a los que escuche hablar ese día y no estaría mal hacerle pensar que estaba interesado en él y fastidiar a Victoria con eso seria magnifico, sabía que le interesaba así que me aprovecharía un poco.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa, estaciono el coche y me miro, supongo que esperando a que diera el paso.

─ Me ha gustado estar contigo James-dije con voz seductora mientras posaba mi mano en su pierna-aunque haya sido solo unos momentos-morderse el labio gustaba a los chicos ¿no?-

─ Bella...-la voz de Edward sonó en mi cabeza-

_Mierda._

─ Hasta la próxima James-dije girando mi cara y recibiendo su beso en la cara-eso lo dejaremos para la próxima cita-bese su mejilla y me baje del coche antes de que me detuviera-

Por un momento pensé que era Edward el que pronunciaba mi nombre, pero menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo y voltee mi cara, si no, ese beso pasado mañana todo el instituto lo sabría, pero menos mal que no fue así.

Necesitaba aclararme y quien mejor para escucharme que Alice, lo más probable es que primero gritara, que luego me exigiera que le contara todo y al final me diría que debo hacer.

Después de dos timbradas al final contesto.

─ Alice, ¿podrías venir mañana a mi casa?

─ _Mañana sin falta estaré ahí, quiero saberlo todo_- ¿es qué acaso era vidente?-

─ Pero si no sabes que te diré

─ _Citaste a mi hermano, eso me basta. Quiero todo con lujo de detalles. Te veré mañana Bella._

─ Nos vemos Alice

Era verdad, ella no sabía lo de la salida, creo que lo primero que hará será regañarme por no haberla invitado, pero surgió de la nada, así que me entendería.

·

·

Después de la llegada de Alice me había arrastrado a mi habitación para que se lo contara todo, incluso me hizo decirle como besaba su hermano, algo realmente vergonzoso.

─ ¡Qué emocionante!-grito saltando en mi cama- ¡os besasteis!

─ Si bueno...él me beso y yo le pegue

─ Y después le correspondiste-al fin se sentó- me alegro mucho que lo hayáis arreglado-ya se estaba montando sus películas-

─ Espera Alice no te adelantes-le dije cogiéndola de las manos-no hablamos de nada, ni de la apuesta ni que significaba eso, nada de nada

─ Ayer mi hermano estaba en las nubes y dudo que sea por Tanya, mi hermano te quiere Bella y lo de la apuesta se lo invento la zorra de Victoria

─ ¿Victoria?- me estaba perdiendo-

─ Esperaba que mi hermano te lo contara, no tenía que ser yo, pero es tan lento que no puedo seguir callándolo. Todo ese rumor sobre esa apuesta lo comenzó Victoria porque te odia y no podía soportar que mi hermano tuviera tu atención. Lo demás te lo contara mi hermano, pero esa es la verdad Bella.

Sabía que Alice nunca me mentiría y que seguro que ella había indagado en el fondo de todo para encontrar la verdad, pero a pesar de todo yo era muy testaruda y creo que por esta vez permitiría hablar a Edward y contármelo todo.

─ Hablare con Edward, pero no le digas que me has contado algo ni que le dejare que me hable de eso. Se lo diré yo misma-dije sonriéndole-

─ Gracias Bella-dijo abrazándome-

El resto del día hablamos de cosas triviales, me conto que tenía novio─ Jasper─ y que me lo presentaría, también me hablo de una chica llamada Rosalie que al parecer era la novia del oso del amor ─Emmett─ le conté que lo había conocido y que me había caído bien.

Me dijo que un día teníamos que quedar todos, claro, no incluyo a Tanya en ese todos, pero si a Kate, agradecía que se llevara bien con al menos una de mis hermanas.

Cenamos junto a Kate ya que Tanya se había ido y no había vuelto, lo más probable es que estuviera enfadada porque Alice estaba en casa y por lo que paso ayer en el cine y prefería darle su tiempo, no quería que me tirara nada encima.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre y fui a abrir.

─ Edward

─ Hola Bella, vengo a recoger a Alice-dijo acercándose-

─ Claro, claro. La llamare-dije retrocediendo, cuando se acercaba era malo para mi salud mental y emocional-Alice-dije entre dientes-

─ Oh, supongo que mi hermano ya está aquí, entonces me marcho chicas.-dijo ignorándome y despidiéndose de Kate-Nos vemos mañana, Bellita

─ Por supuesto Alice-le di un abrazo-avísame la próxima vez, traidora-le dije en el oído-

─ Las sorpresas son mejores, te veo en el coche hermano-dijo alejándose-

Silencio, está bien, se valiente Bella.

─ Edward...me preguntaba, me gustaría hablar mañana contigo después de clases, digo, si no tienes ningún inconveniente-dije mirando el suelo-

─ Sera un placer.-dije cogiéndome el mentón-Nos vemos mañana Bella

Acercamiento, otro acercamiento, ¿lo haría de nuevo? Pero el claxon de un coche hizo que diera un pequeño salto y me alejara, maldita Alice.

─ Creo que tiene prisa. Hasta mañana Edward-dije cerrando la puerta antes de que volviera a suceder algo extraño-

─ El amor, que bonito es el amor-canturreo Kate-

─ Calla-dije tirándole un cojín-

─ Me da igual que Tanya se mosquee por que salgas con Edward, yo me alegro por ti-dijo abrazándome-

─ Nadie ha dicho nada de salir con nadie-dije sonrojada-

─ Oh, créeme hermanita, seguro que salís

Volví a mi habitación pensado en lo que dijo Kate, ¿salir con Edward?, no lo había pensado, en realidad no había pensado en nada, solo había pensado en perdonarle, porque quería creer que él no estaba metido en nada de esa apuesta y que muy en el fondo quería estar con él como lo había estado tiempo atrás.

Pero salir con él no estaría mal, seguro que no.

Con ese último pensamiento me quede dormida.

·

·

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, las clases había acabado hace apenas unos segundo y yo ahora me encontraba recogiendo mis cosas, Edward me dijo que nos veríamos en la puerta de gimnasia ya que esa era su última clase.

Me dirigí hacía allá con paso seguro, no iba a pasar nada malo, sino algo bueno, así que no tenía que tener miedo ni nada, todo iba a estar bien.

·

·

**[Pov Edward]**

**·**

**·**

Bella había decidido hablar conmigo estaba tan feliz, que incluso las personas de mi alrededor lo notaban, hoy le diría todo, acerca de la absurda apuesta y mis sentimientos y luego, luego la besaría, porque besarla era lo mejor de todo y sabía que ella también quería hacerlo, en el cine me lo demostró y quería que lo volviera hacer.

─ Edward, quería decirte que se que iras a hablar con mi hermana y que seguro que no quiere saber nada sobre esa apuesta, pero...pero si me lo dices a mí tal vez yo pueda convencerla-Tanya otra vez, parece que no se cansaba-

─ Ella es la que quería hablar conmigo hoy, seguro que me escuchara

─ Quiere hablar contigo solo para decirte que lo del cine fue un error, lo sabes perfectamente Edward, seguro que incluso se beso con James-me tense, la conocía, sabía que ella no lo haría-

─ No tengo tiempo para perder contigo Tanya, déjame en paz- cuando iba a marcharme me cogió del brazo-

─ Si quieres que te deje en paz tienes que hacer algo por mí antes, solo así te dejare en paz de una vez- se estaba insinuando, otra vez, pero haría lo que fuera para que me dejara en paz de una vez-

─ Que es lo que quieres

─ Un beso, solo un beso Edward y te dejare tranquilo

Si es lo que tenía que hacer para deshacerme de ella lo haría, porque luego hablaría con Bella y lo arreglaría todo y ella no se entrometería sería feliz junto a Bella.

─ Está bien-dije inclinándome-

─Perfecto-dije pasando su lengua por sus labios-oh, Bella...-me gire como un resorte, ella...ella no tenía que haber visto esto-

·

·

**[End Pov Edward]**

**·**

**·**

─ Bella...-leí en los labios de Tanya-

─ Espera Bella, esto no es...-sentía que si me movía me caería-

─ Lo siento, os interrumpí-hable con la voz vacía-me marchare.-si le veía, si le veía me derrumbaría- Alice...-dije cuando la vi-los besos...los besos no significaron nada para él

─ Bella...-dijo acercándose-no llores, por favor

¿Llorar?, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sabía que no tenía que haberme hecho ilusiones, que no tenía que haber pensado en que le importaba algo, porque al parecer para él, besarse no es nada, no tiene ningún significado.

─ ¡Bella!-mire suplicante a Alice, no quería verle, no quería que me viera así-

No quería que viera que estaba así por su culpa y que luego se burlara de mí.

─ Edward Anthony Cullen, si das un paso más te juro que conocerás el verdadero genio de tu hermana. Lárgate-

─ Pero yo tengo que hablar con Bella

─ Márchate.-esta vez fui yo la que hable-No quiero verte Cullen-dijo lo más fría que pude sin girarme-

─ Bella...

─ Vete Edward-le repitió Alice-

Cuando sentí sus pasos alejarse hasta el punto de no escucharlo quise caminar, pero mis piernas flaquearon haciéndome caer de rodillas y llore, llore como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, porque sentía dolor, mucho, un dolor que no se podía explicar con palabras, había caído en ese estúpido juego de nuevo, había confiado en él de nuevo, solo para salir lastimada.

Mi hermana al fin había conseguido lo que quería, besar a Edward. Sé que ella no tenía la culpa, pero por una vez me permití odiarla, porque ella también me había lastimado.

Alice me acariciaba el cabello y me decía palabras para que me tranquilizara, pero no funcionaban, en este momento no iba a funcionar, porque estaba rota y dudaba que alguien me recompusiera de nuevo.

* * *

_**Lose, Tanya es...es...mala! cruel! y Edward como se dejo engañar D:**_

_**Si es que...que pasara ahora? o.O**_

_**Mi mente loca y trastornada seguira haciendo de las suyas .**_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado muahahahaha**_

_**Nos leemos y gracias por vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz*o***_

_**~·J.A·~ **_


	7. Kimera y un culo adolorido

**Kimera y un culo un poco dolorido**

**·**

**·**

Estaba odiando biología y por ende al profesor Banner, ya que era él quien impartía la clase.

La semana había pasado rápido desde ese lunes en que paso el beso de él y mi hermana, al parecer al ya haber obtenido ese beso, Tanya había dejado de estar detrás de él y ahora estaba con un tal Riley tonteando, cosa que no me importaba sinceramente.

Pero ser pareja de Cullen─ sí, había vuelto a ser Cullen no Edward─, en las clases de biología y durante todo el trimestre y posiblemente el curso entero en estos momentos no era de mi agrado y más todavía cuando intentaba hablar conmigo fallando en el intento, porque le ignoraba completamente, incluso hablaba con James para que no me siguiera.

Y hablando de James...el miércoles tuvimos una "cita", ya que para mí era una salida como otra cualquiera, pero parece ser que el beso que le di para él significo algo más, pero ¡venga!, si ahora los besos están infravalorados, al parecer ahora ya no tienen significado así que darlos no era tan importante, además, quería ver si sentía lo mismo que sentí al besarle a _él, _pero al parecer no fue así, ni siquiera se le acerco.

Y sobretodo recuerdo lo que paso el jueves, que al parecer me hice novia de James, pero eso solo duro, haber que lo piense... ¿unas 12 horas?, pero solo en la cabeza de James, por que cuando me entere fui a hablar directamente con él, recuerdo su cara y la de los demás.

·

·

**[Flash back]**

─ James, he oído por ahí, que soy tu novia, ¿me puedes decir desde cuándo?-le pregunte al llegar a donde estaba con su grupo de amigos-

─ Cariño, ayer, pensé que el beso que nos dimos...

─ No soy tu cariño, James, y el beso, era eso, solo un beso. Por si no lo sabes, hoy en día los besos no tienen ningún significado y ese beso no lo tenía- y todo eso lo dije mientras le miraba a _él-_

Creí observar que Cullen me miro dolido, pero ignore eso, él había hecho que pensara de esa manera.

─ No vayas diciendo cosas que no son, además, ni siquiera me has pedido salir-dije acercándome a él-tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, pero que esa cabecita tuya no invente cosas. Una cosa antes de marcharme, que no sea tu novia, no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos.

Y dicho esto me marche con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro y dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y a un James con cara de ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

**[End flash back]**

**·**

**·**

Y esa fue mi semana, sin contar mis tardes en casa, nada más llegar acababa mis tareas, iba a la nevera, cogía un bote de helado─ de vainilla o fresa, el chocolate no me gustaba mucho─ e iba al patio trasero a contarle mis penas y mi día a Kimera, mi perra, un husky siberiano.

Al menos había alguien quien me escuchaba.

Y sin seguir divagando más, al fin acabo la tortuosa clase y era hora de ir a casa, sí, le contaría mi día a mi fiel amiga.

─ Bella, ¿Jasper y yo podemos ir a verte?- cuando mi quería amiga Alice hizo está pregunta vi tensarse a su novio-

─ ¿Estoy obligado a ir?-pregunto y nosotras solo nos reímos-

─ Jasper, Kimera no es tan mala, si creo que le caes bien y todo-dije mientras me ponía a su lado-

─ Cuando le caes bien a un animal no te aruña como si fuera una gata y tampoco te orina encima-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

─ Lo sé, mi perra tiene complejo de gato y los perros orinan cuando algo es de su propiedad, míralo por ese lado Jasper, eso es algo positivo.

─ No soy de su propiedad y tampoco quiero serlo.

Y es que no he contado el pequeño detalle de que a mi perra los hombres no le caen bien, pero nada bien, a Phil le ha mordido en más de una ocasión, por eso no se suele acercar a Kimera, pero cuando Alice vino por segunda vez a mi casa y trajo con ella a su novio, Kimera si se encontraba en casa ─ya que la primera vez que vino, Kimera estaba en el veterinario con mi madre y no la vio─.

Lo divertido fue cuando vio a Jasper, no tardo ni un segundo en echársele encima y comenzar a ladrarle como si fuera un ladrón, después de eso Kimera le miraba como si fuera un intruso y Jasper con miedo de que pudiera perder alguna parte de su cuerpo y no le culpaba, mi perra daba bastante miedo cuando de un hombre se trataba.

─ Está bien cariño, pero me gustaría que me fueras a recoger-le pidió Alice a su novio-

─ Por supuesto-y beso a mi amiga-

Esto era algo incomodo, así que lo único que hice fue mirar en otra dirección y para empeorar la cosa, Cullen se acercaba.

─ Bueno Jasper, me llevo a tu novia, nos vemos esta tarde cuando la recojas-dije mientras cogía a Alice del brazo-

─ Hasta luego Bella. Hola Edward.

─ Hola Jasper. ¿Alice iras a casa de Bella?-pregunto-

─ Sí y no hace falta que me vayas a recoger, lo hará Jasper-al parecer seguía algo enfadada con él-

─Alice...-y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ahora fue ella quien me cogió del brazo y dimos media vuelta-

─ Es un tonto.

─ Es tu hermano Alice, que yo le ignore no quiere decir que tu debas hacerlo-le dije en el coche-

─ Pero es que se lo ha buscado. No debió besarla,-dijo cruzada de brazos-por cierto, si veo a tu hermana te juro que la arrastrare por el suelo y le estropeare esa melena rubia que tiene.

─ He de alegrarme que hoy vaya a estar con Riley entonces. Ella no tuvo la culpa de eso-intente defenderla-

─ Oh sí, créeme que sí.

─ ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?-le pregunte alzando una ceja-

─ Se muchas cosas que tú no sabes. Pero esta vez no diré nada-y cuando decía eso era porque lo iba a cumplir-

No seguí preguntando nada más porque sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser y si había dicho que no hablaría así era-

·

·

_**Sábado.**_

Hoy estaba sola en casa, Kate había salido con Garret y Tanya con Kevin ─ otra de sus conquistas─ y mi madre decidió acompañar a Phil a uno de sus entrenamientos, así que estaría sola durante todo el día.

Había comido, limpiado mi habitación ─síntoma de que me aburría mucho─, incluso había ido a comprar más helado junto a Kimera ─ya que estaba la sacaba a pasear─ porque se me había acabado, Kate me decía que comer mucho helado no podía ser bueno, pero le prometí que dejaría mi adicción hoy, pero como el día no se había acabado, no lo estaba incumpliendo.

Dispuesta ver una película con Kimera, ─ ya que estaba sola prefería su compañía─ cogí la primera película que vi y me acomode en el sofá, con mi bote de helado y cuando estaba a punto de darle al play, alguien toco el timbre.

Intente no hacer ruido ya que así, sea quien sea que estuviera tocando pensaría que no había nadie y se iría, pero a Kimera se le ocurrió la idea de ladrar y no me quedo de otra que ir a abrir, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa de ver a Cullen delante de mi puerta.

─ Qué quieres-le pregunte sin tapujos-

─ Quiero hablar contigo Bella

─ Como narices sabías que iba a estar sola

─ Tu hermana, Kate, me lo dijo y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que podamos hablar-eso era de mala hermana, ya hablaría yo con ella-

─ Mira Cullen...

─ Al parecer vuelvo a ser Cullen.

─ Exacto, a lo que iba, que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar-y cuando iba a seguir diciendo cosas, le vi en el suelo, con mi perra encima-

─ ¡Ah!-grito cuando vio la cara de mi perra-

─ Cullen, te presento a Kimera. Kimera, ese es un intruso-esto era divertido-

─ No creo que diciéndole eso vaya a quitarse de encima-dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo-

─ Eso lo sé perfectamente. He de añadir que no le gustan los hombres, así que yo de ti no haría nada-dije mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta-así que dime, ¿todavía quieres hablar conmigo?-le pregunte sonriendo-

─ Sí, pero primero quítamela de encima-testarudo-

─ Dime que te irás y se lo diré.

─ No me iré Bella, así tenga a tu perra encima.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Kimera déjale, ven aquí.-ella se quito de encima de él y vino a mi lado-Siéntate.

─ Iré directo al grano. Solo bese a Tanya para que me dejara tranquilo y al parecer así lo ha hecho, pero si hubiera sabido que estabas detrás, no se me hubiera ocurrido besarla.-tenía lógica, pero él seguía siendo un idiota-

─ Pero lo hubieras echo Edward-mierda, le había llamado por el nombre-hubieras esperado a que yo no estuviera cerca y la hubieras besado, porque solo así te hubiera dejado en paz.

Lo más probable es que si yo tuviera a un chico así detrás de mí hubiera hecho lo mismo para que me dejara ser feliz con quien en verdad quería, vale, me he desviado del tema. Mis pensamientos de pareja no me dejaban pensar de otra manera.

─Pero da igual, los besos en estos tiempos no tienen significado, así que olvídalo-dije mientras miraba a mi perra-

─ Para mí si tienen significado, por eso te bese Bella. Sé que también bese a tu hermana, pero ese beso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentimiento con el que te bese a ti, solo quería que supieras porque lo hice y que me creyeras-vi suplica en su mirada-

─ Te creo, de verdad que te creo, se como puede ser en ocasiones mi hermana y es capaz de todo para conseguir algo, no tienes que preocuparte, yo estoy bien.

─ Gracias.

Sé que perdonarle era lo mejor, no tenía que seguir enfadada con él, pero mi testarudez a veces no me dejaba perdonar y había necesitado tiempo y saber que mi hermana le había pedido eso.

Aunque eso no significaba que dejaría que me besara de nuevo o algo por estilo, porque si lo hacía volvería a caer y no quería sufrir más, porque no sabía cómo iban a seguir las cosas y mucho menos como iban a acabar y no quería que esto acabara mal.

─ Ni se te ocurra besarme-dije cuando lo vi cerca de mi rostro y me mordí el labio-

─ Entonces no me tientes-cuando acaricio mi mejilla sentí una pequeña descarga, odiaba que me hiciera sentir así-quiero hacerlo Bella

─ Y yo que Kimera te muerda el trasero por besar a Tanya-lo dije entre dientes, pero no pensé en las consecuencias-

─ ¡Bella!-escuche gritar mi nombre-

─ Ups-dije mordiéndome el labio de nuevo y encogiéndome de hombros-

Y es que Edward tenía a mi perra detrás de él, con sus dientes clavados en su...culo, un culo firme, redondo y...dejando mis cavilaciones al lado, era eso, Kimera me oyó cuando dije eso y ella había cumplido, cuando Edward se libro comenzó a correr, mientras me decía que detuviera a mi perra, pero era tan gracioso que no podía dejar de reír para pronunciar ciertas palabras.

─ Tú te lo has buscado-dije cuando pude controlarme-

─ ¿¡Lo dices enserio!?-dijo deteniéndose, cosa que aprovecho Kimera para volver al ataque- ¡ah!

─ Kimera suéltale-le dije cuando pensé que ya había sufrido suficiente-entra. Tranquilo, seguro que el pantalón ha sufrido más que tú, cuando llegues a tu casa ponte hielo y échate una pomada.

─ ¿Quieres qué conduzca de pie?-dijo mientras se sobaba su culo-

─ De acuerdo llamare a Alice para que te venga a recoger-dije mientras sonreía-seguro que le encantara.

─ Supongo que gracias.

─ ¿Pasas?-dije mientras le indicaba que entrara-no mientras ese monstruo siga dentro.

─ ¡Eh!-me hice la ofendida-si vuelves a llamar así a Kimera, le diré que te...

─ ¡No lo digas!-dijo tapándome la boca-

─ Eres un gallina-dije riendo-

Llame a Alice y le pedí que viniera a recoger a su hermano, omitiendo el detalle de lo que había sucedido, prefería que lo viera ella misma y reírme junto a ella de nuevo.

Jasper y Alice no tardaron en aparecer y cuando vieron a Edward sobarse el trasero creo que supieron al instante lo que paso.

─ Kimera-dijeron al unisonó-

─ Exacto-les dio con una sonrisa-mi quería amiga mordió el culo de tu hermano, Alice

No tardaron ni dos segundos en comenzar a reírse como locos y yo me uní a ellos, el único que no se reía era Edward que refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Mi sábado no había estado tan mal, solo esperaba que el lunes se pudiera sentar bien, si no me reiría yo sola en clase y parecería una loca, como lo parecían esos dos riéndose.

Al menos sabía que tenía a alguien quien mordería traseros por mí si se lo pedía, tenía que tener en cuenta eso.

* * *

_**asdfasdf **_

_**Gracias a todos por comentar y leer! ^^**_

_**espero que os guste el capitulo, yo siempre he querido un husky son tan...yo quiero uno u.u**_

_**Bueno sin más os dejo, hasta la próxima!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Recuerdos de una fiesta

**Buenas a todos!**

**antes que nada quería decir que mi portátil a muerto x.x**

**pero que publicare igual, aunque tal ves tarde un poco ya que mi ordenador de mesa esta un poco viejo y no es que vaya muy bien...**

**posiblemente para mi cumpleaños o antes tenga un ordenador nuevo(en agosto, o tal vez antes)espero.**

**La mayor parte esta en tercera persona para aclararlo mejor.**

******Bueno, sin más os dejo leer^^**

* * *

**Recuerdos de una fiesta**

**·**

**·**

_**Martes**_

_**11.00h**_

Esto no podía ser cierto…qué hacia Edward en mi cama, sin camisa, en bóxers y dormido, y por qué narices tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, Dios, ya sé porque, esto era _resaca._

No recordaba lo que hice luego de, bueno de eso, de emborracharme, me había prometido que no iba a beber, pero si una de mis hermanas me decía que era una mojigata y una cobarde que no aguantaba el alcohol era normal que mi orgullo saliera a flote y hacerle saber que eso no era verdad, pero tenía razón, esta vez no aguante.

Y aunque tuve aguante hasta cierto tiempo―creo que fueron 10 o 12 cubatas antes de no saber lo que hacía―luego de eso mi autocontrol se fue a pique y mis recuerdos eran borrosos.

Hasta el punto de no saber porque Edward estaba a mi lado en ese estado y porque yo estaba con su camisa y solo con un _cullot. _ Definitivamente no podría ser cierto lo que estaba pensando, él y yo… ¡No!, no podía haber perdido mi virginidad borracha y sin saber cómo, eso era inaceptable.

Tal vez si intentaba recordar todo desde el principio…

Que tal un día antes.

_**Lunes**_

_**10.30h**_

Bella se encontraba en la cafetería hablando con sus hermanas, Alice, Ángela, Rosalie―que al fin se habían presentado ― y los chicos y por extraño que pareciese Tanya y Alice no se estaban matando ni con la mirada y no estaban en una disputa verbal.

Solo hablaban animadamente y no había tensión en el ambiente.

― Pasaremos esta semana sola, otra vez-hablo Kate con monotonía-

― ¿Os la pasáis siempre así?-pregunto Emmett-

Las tres hermanas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

― Yo haría una fiesta si mis padres me dejaran sola.-hablo Rosalie-

― No es mala idea-contesto Alice y todos la miraron dubitativamente-no me refería a la fiesta, pero mañana y pasado no tenemos clase porque hay fiestas, que tal si hacemos una pequeña reunión hoy en vuestra casa, solo nosotros-dijo señalando al grupo-

― Por una vez concuerdo con ella-la que hablo fue Tanya sorprendiendo a todos-no me miréis así-chasqueó la lengua-pero para una vez que me quiero divertir, pasarla en compañía no estaría mal.

Todos pensaron en lo dicho por Alice y Tanya que por una vez coincidían y eso era extraño, muy extraño y como nadie tenía nada que hacer esos días de fiesta, estuvieron de acuerdo, tal vez podrían quedar esos días y pasarla bien, total, solo iba a ser una pequeña reunión entre ellos, o eso fue lo que pensaron…

Cuando el timbre sonó cada uno se dirigió a su clase no sin antes decidir a qué hora irían a casa de los Swan Dwyer.

― Hola Alice-saludo Jane a su compañera-

― ¡Jane!-fue el saludo efusivo que recibió-

― ¿Te apetecería ir de compras?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos-

― Me encantaría, pero he quedado, tengo una pequeña fiesta en casa de Bella-las palabras de Alice fueron escuchada por alguien más que Jane y posiblemente se confundió ese contexto-

― Oh, no pasa nada, iremos otro día. Pásala bien-dijo antes de sentarse en su sitio-

_**19:42h**_

Para esa hora la casa de ellas estaba agarrotada de gente, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo eso era posible, no habían dicho a nadie que se iba a organizar una fiesta y mucho menos habían invitado gente.

― Alguien me va a decir porque mi casa o mejor dicho mi sala está llena de gente-hablo Bella señalando la puerta-

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez haciendo que no se les entendiera y luego de un rato miraron acusadoramente a Tanya.

― Deja de mirarme como la mala, no le dije a nadie que haría una fiesta-dijo con fastidio-

― Oh, oh-todos se giraron para mirarla-creo que tal vez yo dijera algo, pero no invite a nadie, lo juro-dijo alzando su mano- solo le dije a Jane que vendría aquí, tal vez alguien me haya escuchado decir _fiesta…_

― Alice-dijeron todos a la vez y ella se encogió-

― Esta bien, fue sin querer, ahora el problema es, que tenemos la casa llena de adolescentes hormonales con bebida alcohólica que vete a saber de dónde la han sacado y que acabaran por los suelos esta noche, porque dudo mucho que se vayan cuando les digamos que se tienen que ir-hablo Kate-

― Y porque no lo aprovechamos-todos la miraron como si estuviera loca-venga chicos, sé que no es que nos llevemos de maravilla, pero ya tenemos la fiesta montada en casa, porque no aprovecharla y divertirnos, total, no tenemos clase-finalizo Tanya-

― Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia-continúo Rose-

― No es tu casa la que sufrirá Rose-hablo Bella-

― También es cierto-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Volvieron a discutir sobre si iban a echar a la gente o no, al final Bella les dijo que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero que ella no iba a recoger nada, todos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación de Bella que es donde estaba teniendo esa charla, la ultima en salir fue Rose que dijo que haría una llamada y aviso que mañana vendría un equipo de limpieza y que no teníamos que preocuparnos.

Bella la miro agradecida y enfurruñada, ella lo que quería era que la gente se fuera, no saber que mañana su casa estaría arreglada, bueno, en parte si, pero querían que se fueran hoy.

_**21.14h**_

A esta hora Alice estaba bailando con Jasper en la pista mientras sostenía en una mano un cubata, Kate estaba encima de la mesa bailando como una loca mientras Garret la intentaba bajar, Emmett y Rose habían desaparecido de la pista y estaba en un rincón de la sala comiéndose, literalmente, Tanya, bueno…Tanya estaba en el patio trasero y parecía algo cuerda todavía, Edward estaba junto a Bella mirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa en su cara aunque cuando se fijo en su hermana vio con horror como se besaba con Jasper y aparto la vista y Ángela, que hasta unos minutos antes estaba muy bien, ahora estaba con Ben bailando como si no hubiera mañana, creo que la bebida que se había bebido y Alice le dijo que no le haría nada, ya le había afectado.

― Esto es un desastre-le dijo a Edward-

― ¿Qué has dicho?-le pregunto a gritos, la música estaba demasiado alta-

Bella le jalo de la camisa y le llevo a fuera-

― Dije que esto es un desastre-repitió-

― La gente se lo pasa bien

― Me da igual esa gente a mí-contesto asqueada- maldigo la hora en que mi madre decidió llevarse a Kimera consigo, es mi mascota-dijo acabando en un puchero que a Edward le pareció enternecedor-

― Tranquila, mañana todo estará en orden-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros-

― No tientes a tu suerte Edward, puedo pegarte-dijo mirándole a los ojos-

Error, siempre que miraba esos ojos, el mundo y la gente a su alrededor podía desaparecer que ellos no se darían cuenta, se sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados y cuando Edward intento besarla la voz de Tanya los saco de su momento.

― Parecéis tontos con esa cara-dijo riendo-

― Siempre tan oportuna-gruño Edward-

Tanya no era de su agrado, no después de lo del beso.

― Quiero hablar con mi hermana, si nos disculpas-dijo moviendo la mano para que se marchara-

― Ve a beber algo, seguro que lo necesitas-le dijo Bella-

― Estaré dentro-dijo antes de depositar un beso en la frente de Bella y marcharse-

― No sé quién es más tonto de los dos, o él o tú-dijo señalándola-ten, para ti-dijo entregándole un cubata-

― Tanya estas bebida, deberías ir a dormir-dijo cogiendo el vaso, prefería no llevarle la contraria-

― Estoy mejor que nunca Bella y por una vez puedo decir lo que pienso. Bebe-le ordeno-

― No quiero.

― Qué pasa Bellita, quieres ser la niña buena de la fiesta que no bebe y es una marginada, por favor, si hasta esa amiga tuya, la de los lentes, esta bebiendo y pasándosela genial, no arruines la fiesta ni a los demás, deja de ser una cobarde y santurrona-lo dicho por su hermana le molesto y dolió, ella ya no era así-

Se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos antes de que Bella se bebiera la bebida de un tirón hasta la mitad.

― ¿Contenta?-le pregunto-

― Mucho.

― ¿Porqué besaste a Edward?, sabias que os vería, ¿verdad?-le pregunto, tenía esa duda y quería saberla-

― Lo sabía-directa y concisa- quería que por una vez no fueras feliz, quería que sintieras dolor, como yo lo sentí cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas-la conversación estaba cambiando de rumbo-

― Nunca te he hecho nada Tanya, eres mi hermana.

― ¡Si qué lo has hecho!, siendo siempre tan buena y tan frágil, mi padre me dejo de lado por ti, porque eras la niña que sufrió porque todos se metían con ella por su físico, y tenías a todos contigo Bella, y yo, yo no tenía nada, me arrebataste a mi padre, incluso mi hermana te prefiere a ti-dijo con dolor en cada una de sus palabras- y pensé, porque no quitarle lo que ella ama, a ese amor que tubo y que del que tanto habla, soy guapa, todos se fijan en mí, él no sería la excepción, pensé-dijo recordando todo como si estuviera pasando en ese momento-pero lo tenía perdido desde antes de empezar, él no te había olvidado, él estaba enamorado de ti de verdad, pensé que era un idiota por eso, pero él te prefiero a ti, como todos. Y ahora dime que me odias, que no quieres que sea tu hermana.

― No sabía que te sentías así, lo siento tanto…te he hecho sufrir, no había pensado que te sentías de esa manera por mí, perdóname hermana-hizo un intento de acercarse-

― ¿Me pides perdón?, eso era algo que odiaba de ti, tu bondad, que te hicieran lo que te hicieran perdonaras, pero así eres tú, la buena de Isabella-

― Seguirás siendo mi hermana aunque me odies, porque siempre estuviste a mi lado, me apoyaste y no me abandonaste-dijo aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-

― No te odio, lo intente, pero es imposible que te odie, creí que si te decía esto alguna vez, llegarías a odiarme y tenía miedo de eso, porque te considero una hermana de verdad.

― Siempre seré tu hermana y tú siempre serás la mía-dijo abrazándola-

A Bella le era imposible odiar a Tanya, era su hermana, la que siempre había estado con ella y aunque puede que al principio Tanya lo había hecho para dañarla, ese pensamiento desapareció cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que ella sería su hermana en las buenas y en las malas y que junto a Kate se protegerían juntas, aunque de vez en cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo.

― Se me está quitando el estado de embriagues, creo que me serviré otra copa-hablo Tanya limpiándose los rastros de lágrima-

― Y yo creo que necesito beber-dijo, mientras las dos reían-

Al parecer las dos habían aclarado lo que tenía que aclarar y por fin podrían ser hermanas de verdad.

_**Martes**_

_**01.26h**_

Ahora definitivamente todos estaban borrachos, bueno, menos Edward, pero incluíamos a Bella que había dicho que no iba a beber, pero luego de la conversación con Tanya había necesitado otra copa y luego de esos hubo el concurso de quien bebe más y luego de que su hermana le hubiera dicho que sería una cobarde si no bebía, acepto ese reto, acabando como estaba.

―Edward, ¡bebe!-le grito con un vaso en su manos mientras bailaba sola-

― Bella, deberías descansar, es tarde-dijo mirando el reloj-

― ¡La noche es joven!-grito y todos le dieron la razón-¡Edward!-lo llamó antes de beber de su vaso, aunque en realidad no bebió-

Estampo sus labios en los de él haciendo que el líquido que no había bebido y que aun estaba en boca pasara a la boca de él, sorprendiendo a Edward que después de bebérselo comenzó a toser.

― ¡Bella!-la reprendió y ella hizo su mejor cara de inocente-no funciona

― Que soso eres-hipó-creo que estoy borracha-luego de eso comenzó a reír como desquiciada- tengo-hipó-calor

― Necesitas una ducha.

― ¿Quieres abusar de mi en la ducha?, interesante.

― ¡No me refería a eso!-dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban-

― ¡Tus mejillas te delatan!-le acuso-tengo sueño-dijo apoyándose en su pecho-

― Podrías ir a dormir también.

― Vamos-antes de que dijera algo estaban subiendo las escaleras, o mejor dicho mientras Bella tropezaba-

Entre empujones y esquivar a una que otra pareja que estaban haciendo cosas en los pasillos, llegaron a la habitación de Bella que gracias al cielo estaba desocupada, cerro con pestillo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, que en esos momentos estorbaba a Bella.

― B-Be… ¡Bella!-dijo corriendo a detenerla cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el sujetador-

― Hace calor, estoy mejor sin ropa-dijo mirándole-

Edward casi cae hipnotizado ante ella, pero recordó en el estado que estaba y prefiero aguantarse las ganas de besarla que tenía, aunque a Bella eso le daba igual, porque sin previo aviso se abalanzo a los labios de Edward devorándolos con pasión. Él se olvido en lo que estaba pensando y correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que Bella le besaba.

Bella no tardo en quitarle la camisa y tirarla vete a saber dónde y recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado y que ahora lo tenía, por otro lado Edward tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, recorriendo las curvas que Bella había adquirido.

― Bella-dijo con voz ronca-

Ella por otro lado se deshizo de su sujetador que al fin y al cabo ya estaba suelto y solo tenía que quitárselo, vio la mirada de deseo de Edward y eso la hizo sonreír.

Volvieron a besarse y cuando iban a pasar a mayores Edward sintió como Bella dejaba caer los brazos y sentido su respiración acompasada: _se había quedado dormida._

― Casi abuso de una Bella borracha-se dijo para sí mismo-mira lo que me haces-dijo a la chica que estaba dormida a su lado-

Cogió la camisa que antes Bella había tirado, se la puso a ella y la acomodo en la cama, él se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba una ducha fría en ese instante.

Luego de eso sintió que él también necesitaba descansar ya que había sido una noche largo, así que se acostó junto a Bella tal cual estaba y quedo dormido casi al instante, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Bella.

_**Martes**_

_**11.35h**_

_Mierda,_ solo recordaba cuando hicieron ese estúpido concurso luego de eso nada, solo que se dirigió a la habitación con él, ¿para hacer qué?, ni idea.

Tal vez si le preguntaba…pero y si lo hicimos y se siente dolido por qué lo olvide, ¡_Ag!,_ tanto pensar me estaba dando dolor de cabeza de nuevo.

― ¿Bella?-me tense al oír su voz-buenos días

― Buenos días-dijo nerviosa-

-le oyó suspirar- no paso nada entre nosotros Bella, solo dormimos-aquello la tranquilizo mucho-no abusaría de alguien que estuviera borracha.

― Gracias-le dijo mientras le sonreía-

― Ya lo haremos cuando estés sana y lo recuerdes, claro-dijo haciéndome sonrojar-

― ¡Edward!-dijo dándole un almohadazo-incluso mi voz me suena irritante-dije cogiéndome la cabeza-

― Sera mejor que bajemos, seguro que los demás estarán igual que tú-dijo sonriendo de medio lado, pero le hice caso-

No sé si eso era un consuelo o no, pero al menos sabía que Edward y yo no habíamos hecho nada, supongo que si sabe comportarse como un caballero.

_Aunque por la mente de Edward pasaba otra cosa…"al menos ella aún me vería como un caballero, mientras no supiera que casi lo hacemos."_

* * *

**_Tachan! xD_**

**_espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado el capítulo._**

**_Aquí habla Tanya de porque beso a Edward y porque era así y me daba pena ponerla de mala D: en el fondo es buena persona._**

**_Y si...Edward es un caballero...claro...xD_**

**_Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Bye_**

**_~·J.A·~_**


	9. Segundo día sin clases

**Segundo día sin clases**

**·**

**·**

Cuando baje a la sala me encontré con que ya estaba limpia, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

No había ni rastro de lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, bueno, la resaca monumental que tenía aún seguía latente y al parecer no solo en mí, Alice bajaba las escaleras cogida de la barandilla con la cabeza gacha y maldiciendo a todos, por otra parte Emmett y Rose estaban en el sofá acurrucados aun durmiendo, no sé si era bueno idea despertarles, pero por el momento los dejaría como estaban.

Jasper había salido de unos de los lavabos, tenía cara de haber vomitado, no iba a entrar para comprobar si era cierto o no. De la cocina salieron Ben y Ángela con un vaso de agua y una pastilla cada uno, parecían zombies.

Por el momento todo estaba en silencio, pero se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas que provenían de arriba y vi como mi hermana bajaba por ellas con una sonrisa radiante.

_Maldita Tanya_, fue mi pensamiento, ahora recordaba lo que decía, que ella nunca tenía resaca y parece que era cierto.

― ¿Kate y Garret?-le pregunte cuando estuvo a mi lado-

― Ahora bajaran, les acabo de despertar-dijo con una enorme sonrisa- otra pareja a la que hay que levantar.

Se adentró a la cocina, no le di importancia y me senté en uno de los sofás con las manos en la cabeza, que dolor.

¡Ruido! Cuando fije mi vista vi como Tanya estaba con una cacerola y una cuchara dando golpes, ocasionando un estridente ruido que me estaba matando.

― Despertar dormilones-decía mientras daba golpes-

Causo que todos los que estábamos en la sala nos cogiéramos la cabeza ―menos Edward que solo hizo una mueca de desagrado―y Emm se cayera del sofá y que cuando Rose se levantó la matara con la mirada y la persiguiera con la cuchara que Tanya dejo caer mientras huía.

― ¡Buenos días a todos!-decía mi hermana mientras huía-

― Maldita loca, cuando te atrape te matare-vociferaba Rose detrás de ella-

Luego de haber corrido casi por toda mi casa al fin se detuvieron, cansadas las dos, al parecer Rose tampoco tenía resaca, _malditas suertudas._

― Me muero-escuche como decía Emm- Rose, dame un último beso antes de morir-pero en vez del beso recibió un golpe en la cabeza-

Ese golpe lo sentí hasta yo, con resaca y encima que te pegan, que dolor, después de dar vueltas por el suelo como si fuera una croqueta, se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió al lavabo donde minutos antes había estado Jasper.

Luego de unos minutos escuchamos como tiraba de la cadena y salía cogiéndose la barriga, pobre.

― Lo siento osito, no quería hacerte daño-dijo Rose abrazándole y él se acurruco en sus brazos-

― Necesito una aspirina.-dijo en voz baja Alice-

― Estáis de suerte, tengo mi bote de aspirina aquí mismo.-dijo Tanya sacando de vete a saber dónde un bote-

― Reparte.-dijo Jasper casi lanzándose encima-

― Las palabras mágicas-como estaba disfrutando-

― Por favor-dijeron Emm y Jasper arrodillándose a su lado-

― ¿Chicas?

― Tanya te tirare por la ventana.-le di de respuesta-

― Respuesta incorrecta.

― Yo también tengo aspirinas-habló Kate que al fin aparecía en la sala-bonita cara, hermana.

― Gracias.

― Aguafiestas-dijo Tanya haciendo un puchero-

Después de que Tanya y Kate repartieran las aspirinas entre los que teníamos resaca ―Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Ángela, Alice y obviamente yo―.

El dolor en mi cabeza disminuyo un poco, pero aún seguía presente.

― Tengo una pregunta-hablé luego de unos minutos- ¿les dijisteis a vuestros padres qué pasaríais la noche en mi casa?

Era una pregunta que la tenía rondando en mi cabeza desde que los vi a todos en mi sala, teóricamente solo iban a pasar la tarde, nadie dijo de pasar la noche en mi casa y por la cara que estaban poniendo, mi pregunta hizo que se pusieran a pensar.

― Yo telefonee a mis padres antes de que perdiera la cordura.-la primera en hablar fue Ángela-

― Yo también.-siguió Ben-

Ellos dos siempre tan responsables.

Pero al parecer los demás no lo habían hecho, incluso Edward que no había bebido parece ser que se había olvidado de ese detalle.

― Que panda de irresponsables.-dijo Kate desaprobatoriamente-

― Y que lo digas hermana-prosiguió Tanya-

Luego las dos se miraron mientras con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, yo no le veía la gracia, posiblemente sus padres los castigarían o tal vez hasta la policía los estuviera buscando, pensarían que los han secuestrados, o algo peor y cuando por mi cabeza seguían pasando ideas descabelladas, Kate habló.

― Está bien, no os haré sufrir más. Cuando aún estábamos cuerda-dijo señalando también a Tanya- se nos ocurrió lo mismo que a Bella. Así que llamamos a vuestros padres para decirles que al estar las tres solas nos gustaría tener amistades a nuestro lado y bla, bla, bla.

― ¿De dónde narices sacasteis el teléfono de nuestros padres?-pregunto Jasper-

― De vuestros teléfonos-respondió Tanya como si nada-

― No queráis saber que les dijimos. Con que sepáis que no fue nada malo todo está bien.

Yo de ellos no me fiaría de mis hermanas.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, una barriga habló antes que cualquiera y luego prosiguió otra.

― Amor, tengo hambre-le dijo Garret a Kate-

― Tú y todos-dijo Emm-

― A preparar la comida se ha dicho.

― No grites-la regaño Alice-

― Perdone usted majestad.

― Que los que no tengan resaca que se pongan a preparar la comida, los demás al sofá. ¿A favor?-los que teníamos resaca levantamos la mano y al ser mayoría ganamos-

― Por un voto, por un maldito voto-refunfuñaba Tanya-

Ella odiaba la cocina y sinceramente, no era buena cocinera, esperaba no morir de intoxicación.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la tele, al menos la tele no se movía, ni la televisión ni la sala en general, cosa que agradecía.

Deje en un canal cualquiera y pronto comenzó una serie. _La_ _que se avecina._

Interesante, me había visto uno que otro capítulo, pero verla con los chicos sería gracioso. Este se llamaba: _Un robo, un bolso y una cooperativa del cannabis._ Tenía pinta de ser un capítulo interesante.

― ¡Guardia civil, sople aquí!- eso era lo que estaba diciendo Emm-

No podíamos parar de reír, al parecer casi a nadie le dolía ya la cabeza porque se estaban riendo como locos, los de la cocina nos miraban interrogativamente sin saber porque estábamos en semejante estado.

Seguimos viendo la serie entre risas, hasta que los chicos nos avisaron de que la comida ya estaba y menos mal que el capítulo estaba a punto de acabar.

Aunque lo más probable es que dieran otro capítulo, pero ya no lo veríamos.

― ¿Hacemos el abuelito y Heidi?-le pregunto Emm a Rose-

― Oh dios mío, no ensuciéis mis orejas. Dile la respuesta en privado Rose-dijo Jasper tapándose los oídos-

― También podéis hacer el exorcista-proseguí yo-

―No quiero saber de qué habláis, sentaos a comer anda.

La comida no tenía mala pinta, excepto por unas judías quemadas, en vez de verde estaban negras, seguramente eso lo había hecho Tanya.

― Eso para el perro-dijo Emm señalando las judías-

― Mi perro tiene mejor gusto.

― ¡Eh!, no despreciéis mi comida, además, ya dije yo que no era buena idea que me mandaran a preparar algo.

― Y te mandamos lo más fácil…

Luego de reírnos un rato, comenzamos a comer, hoy estaba siendo un buen día ―dejando de lado el pequeño dolor que aún tenía―, todos estábamos tranquilos, comiendo animadamente entre tonterías que soltaba Emmett.

Fije mi vista en Edward y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le devolví, hoy no había hablado con él, pero las cosas entre él y yo luego de varios problemas estaban bien y esperaba que siguiera así durante unos cuantos días más.

― Mañana volveremos a salir, salida en grupo, será estupendo.-dijo Alice con su tono de siempre-

― No me gusta ser aguanta velas-dijo Tanya-

― Tranquila, ya te buscaremos a alguien para mañana, pero de que salimos, salimos.

Y ahí estaba la Alice de siempre, ahora tocaba esperar a saber que pasaría mañana, esto prometía.

* * *

_**Buenas a todos!**_

_**Ahora que he acabado basicamente todo podre dedicar mas tiempo a escribir, o eso espero...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y agradezco a los que leeis, comentais y me agregais.**_

_**Graciass! **_

_**Nos leemos en el proximo**_

_**~·J.A·~**_


End file.
